Disaster In Lucy's Home
by Fairy-San
Summary: It has been a fun day for Lucy, but that all crumbled when there was a knock on the door. Now she has to 'babysit' two used-to-be-villains for 6 months. Will she be able to survive? Will she lose her sanity? And why are there two more men getting involved with her job? 1st n't know how this'll turn out but I'm sure there's alot of kissy-kissy *u* LUCY HAREM! (no nalu)
1. Danger Knocks On The Door!

Hello to all the people who are reading this. XD I am very grateful that you're giving you time to read this. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with me. XO I reeaaaaally enjoy watching Fairy Tail so . . . why not? :D

I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did I would probably make all the guys fall in love with our favorite heroine. X) Sooooooo ENJOY MY PRETTIES! xD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Danger Comes Knocking On The Door!**

It was late that night. Probably 9:42. It was just a moment ago that Lucy was done taking a shower, and now is putting on her usual clothing. (A/N: the one in the GMG)

Today was a rough day for her but at the same time it was enjoyable. She had went on a mission with Team Natsu yesterday. Nothing big. Just guard a priceless necklace that cost fifteen times more than her rent money from a bunch of thieves or bandits. She thought it was an easy pay-up job thanks to the help of her friends. Everything was going fine until the fight started. Her friends nearly destroyed the jewelry shop. Thankfully, the thieves were smart enough to surrender before the store had a chance to collapse. In the end, the owner did pay, but the dough was cut way short than it's usual. Can't blame him why.

Haven't mentioned what happened today? Well, let's just say Team Natsu was ready for round two, but our smart Celestial mage had refused whole-heartedly. She left the guild early, furious of their intention of wanting to have another go. She didn't hate them. She could never hate them, but she just wasn't in a good mood to go on another mission to beat up bad guys and destroy towns, then earn nothing but a penny in the end. She would rather take on a job by herself and finish it by herself. That way she could actually earn some cash to properly pay her rent.

The day was still young so she thought about going shopping for clothes or groceries. It had been a while since she did those things so she spent the rest of the day buying stylish new clothes and fresh food.

She sighed happily, stretching her arms upward. "What a day!"

She looked at herself in the mirror and blow dried her golden hair. "It's been a while since I had time for myself. Felt like I was in paradise." She smiles. She then combs her hair. After about five minutes she gets up, looking at the time on her desk it read 10:00.

She thought to herself for a while, then decided. "Maybe watching an action movie wouldn't be so bad." She thought a little further. "With some popcorn, soda, the light turned off. "YES!" She jumped excitedly and ran downstairs, into her kitchen.

~_**Time Skip~**_ (A/N: because I'm too lazy -_-)

She sat down on her cozy couch and put up her favorite movie: Terminator 2 – Judgment Day. "I love the futuristic robot. His got the coolest moves. And the coolest accent." She pops four popcorn into her mouth. "Plus he's a total badass." She giggles to herself. It was her first time saying the word. Who wouldn't think is fun _and_ funny. Besides, since she's alone no one can hear what she says nor what she does. "Nothing can ruin this day."

And like in all clichéd nothing-can-go-wrong moments there was a knock on the door.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.** (A/N: wow! 0o0 3 times, how cliché ^,^)

Lucy paused the movie and got up from her couch. She checks the time again: 11:37. "Who could it be at this hour? It can't be Natsu. He's always in the guild at this hour." Then something dings in her head. _What if it's a robber? I don't have my keys and I don't have the time to get them. Quick! Think Lucy! Think!_ Then another ding. _I know._

She runs back into her kitchen again and gets the best weapon that has been used by women for the past centuries since it has been invented. (A/N: so many 'since's 0.o)

A pan.

More knockings on the door. This time louder than before.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

* * *

Sooo here's chapter one of my fist fanfic. :D Please tell me what you think about it. , And be gentle with me :o Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. ^-^ If you guys enjoyed this I will upload the next chapter. I think I have it ready. :D just needs a few more touches. This story was inspired by 2.0. Katt. You can check out her story as well. It's called 'New Roomates'. See you next time

_Fairy-San OOOOUUUUUT!_

* * *

_update: hey everybody, just a little warning: if I seem annoying to you, please don't make that stop you from reading. I know I sounded selfish and all so I beg you: don't let that bother you. if the story doesn't suit your taste then I recommend not reading. i'm not forcing anyone into it. thank you for taking the time to read through and I hope you do so. ^,^_


	2. Lucy's New Job Request?

Hey everybody ^,^ I just finished this. Can't believe I wrote two chappies in one day 0o0

I'm going on a trip tomorrow :D Don't know how long it would take But I'll try to work on my story for you, my pretties ῼ As always I accept any reviews: both bad and good. Soooooo here you go my pretties :D Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's New Job Request?**

She slowly and cautiously approached the door, trying to stay as quietly as possible. (A/N: who wouldn't xD, am I right? Am I right? :D *_silence_* ok I'll shut up now :3) _OK. On a count to three. One…_

She grabs the knob.

_Two…_

She twists the knob.

_THREE!_

She rapidly opens the door, her eyes sealed tight, and swings the pan at the nearest face she saw for only a few seconds.

**BANG!**

There was a thud and a deep voice moaned, "Ow!"

Lucy opens her right eye, wanting to take a peek at the person who fell down. In shock, she opens both eyes, staring at not one man, but three. And they are non-other than…

The man in the middle clears his throat, and says, "Lucy Heartfillia. Am I correct?"

Said girl stares at him and slowly nods her head. "Yeah." She manages to say.

"May we come in?"

Lucy snaps out of her shocked state and lets them in.

They walk into the living room, her movie still paused on the screen.

The man sits down, the other two sitting beside him. Lucy sits at the opposite side. The man who sat on the right; crimson hair, one black eye and the other closed, a scar etched over it. He was glaring at Lucy who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

She manages to look up and stare at the man who was sitting in the middle. "So… uh… Mister Lahar."

"Just call me Lahar. No need to be formal."

Lucy fidgets nervously. "Uhm… okay. So… Lahar. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

Lahar smiles. "That's simple to answer. I hear you're the forgiving type. Am I correct?"

She nods her head. "Yes."

"And you take any kind of requests?"

"Well, that depends on what it is."

His smile grows wider, but not in a friendly way. More like a there's-something-behind-this-plan-of-mine-and-she-doesn't-have-a-clue-what-it-is. "Good, because I need you to accept _my_ request."

Lucy stares at him confused, a little bit worried too. "Hold on! What kind of request is it? At least let me know first."

He nods. "I want you to 'babysit" these two men. I've consoled your guild master about it and he approved."

"What!" she yells loud enough to make the scared man flinch and the gothic man to wake up.

The scarred man glared at her more fiercely than before and stood up, shouting, "SHUT UP OR I WILL—" (A/N: woooow there pal 0.0 calm down)

"Sit down!" says Lahar with a commanding voice.

The scarred man tsked (A/Nagain: I don't know what's it called, if anyone knows, PM me about it please :3) and obediently did as he was told.

"Lucy Heartfillia, please accept my request. All I want you to do is look after them. You know: feed them, do their laundry, take them outside. Let them fit in with society."

Lucy seemed confused. "What do you mean? Aren't they criminals? Aren't they supposed to be behind bars?"

The scarred man growled at her while the other had already fallen asleep, sound asleep.

"Yes, but we're trying to see if they could change after being imprisoned for seven years. Six months. If they don't change by then I promise I will take them away from your hands. Do we have a deal?"

She frowned. "They've hurt my friends. I don't think I want to look after people who hurt my friends."

Lahar sighs. "Alright. How about this? If you take care of them for six months then The Council will gladly pay the two month rent you haven't been able to pay."

Lucy blushed a bit, stuttering, "H-how do you k-know about that?"

"I have my connections." He smiles. "So, what do you say? Will you accept my request?"

She thinks to herself for a while. Couldn't decide if she should take it or not.

_If I don't take it then I have to earn it myself which is gonna take longer and I won't be able to catch up with my rent, but if I do accept it then I don't have to worry about it._

"Well?"

Taking in a deep breath, she opens her eyes and nods. "OK. I accept your request."

Smiling again, he stands up. "Good. If there's anything you need or something's bothering just this red button." He hands Lucy what seems to be a pink pet collar, holding her hands tightly. "When you push the button that's in the center one of my co-workers will come to your aid in just a flash."

She stares at the collar on her hand, frowning, she asks, "Why does it have to be a collar? Couldn't it be a nice necklace or a pretty bracelet at least?"

"I thought a collar would suit you best." (A/N: this is his face right here- ^u^) "Well, I'll be going now. If you need anything you know what to do."

When Lucy wanted to stop him and ask him a few more questions he had gone out the door and shut it behind him.

_Crap! What am I going to do now? There are two ex-criminals in my house and I don't have a weapon on me right now._

"I'm sure you can use your frying pan for self-defense. That's how you got me before, wasn't it?"

Her body shivered from the cold that came by for a second.

_Crud. I forgot one of them can read minds._

She heard chuckling noises coming from the man. "And the other can give you nightmares."

She sighs. She heard the movie going on. _He must be watching my movie._

"Damn right I am!"

Lucy flinches and runs back upstairs, into her room, and closes the door shut, sliding against it, she mumbles to herself, "Relax Lucy. You're just going to take care of them for six months. Then this will all be over soon."

Well, it was official.

Something went wrong.

And now she was going to 'babysit' two men who almost killed her friends.

Cobra and Midnight.

Things couldn't get any better.

* * *

It's pretty late now so I'm gonna hit the sack. –o-

Everyone's already asleep but I stayed up for you, my pretties. So please DON'T GIVE UP ON ME. 0 I upload late it might be that I'm working on my summer homework (which sucks, thank you for asking -_-) or I'll be doing homework. School is starting early for me which means I won't be able to upload quickly, but please DON'T GIVE UP ON ME 0 See you later, my pretties :D As always: Follow, Favorite, Review, and most importantly, EEEEEENNJOOOOOOOY! xD

_Fairy-San OOOOOOUUUUUUT!_

_update:_ so someone found a typo here. I accidently put 'scared man' istead of 'scarred' so if any of you were confused about it or it was annoying or something along those lines I apologize deeply. thank you Bigr3d for telling me this. now I feel embarrassed that I made a mistake like that - 3 - thank you aaall for reading ^o^


	3. First Time Seeing It?

Hey everybody :D Sorry it's been a while. I haven't been able to work on my story. I've been travelling around England with my family. It was exhausting but it was fun. I wrote this for you guys and I hope you enjoy And please: Follow, Favorite, and Review. If there's something in the story that you don't like about please tell me. I want to know what kind of situations you guys might like. Soooo…

Here you go :D Enjooooy! xD

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**First Time Seeing It?**

The sun shines brightly into Lucy's room, causing her to cover her eyes with her left arm. She groans, tosses and turns until she finally decides to wake up.

She gets up from her bed, rubbing her left eye and yawning, "I guess I shouldn't sleep in so much." And starts wearing her clothes. (A/N: she doesn't need a shower today ) Stretching, she yawns, covering her mouth as she walks into her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. (A/N: moving on -u-) She leaves her room and walks down the stairs, entering the kitchen first.

Well, she wanted to until she heard voices coming from her living room. She paused in her steps for a moment, then slowly starts to tip-toe into the living room. Then it hit her. (A/N: why do they always forget? -_-)

"I'm babysitting two criminals!" she whisper-shouts.

Cobra growled a bit which caused Lucy to flinch in fear and making her heart beat like crazy. He turned to his right and mumbled she could barely hear.

She sighs quietly, resting her hand on her chest. _Thank God. He's still asleep._

As her heartbeat steadied she took another look at the two asleep in her house. Midnight was facing the ceiling; his legs spread out in opposite directions, one hand was on his well-built stomach (A/N: I felt weird writing that, if it bothers you tell me so I won't do it again ;D) and the other was resting on the floor at the tip of his head.

Lucy's expression turned into something of what might seem like she's containing something. _Oh, God. This is sooo weird in sooo many levels._

Cobra, on the other hand, was also on the floor, left to Midnight. His left arm was spread across Midnights waist, leg also entangled with his. The creepy part was that they both had smiles on their faces (A/N: creeeepy 0-o) This was a sight Lucy has only heard of once from Cana when she was explaining to her how different people could love in different ways.

Lucy observed the position as if she had discovered something new. "So this is what yaoi is." She took her phone out of her pocket (A/N: yes, she has a phone, and yes, she has a pocket -_-) and pointed the camera at Cobra and Midnight's. With a **click** she looked at the screen and smiled in triumph. "This might come in handy." She put her phone back into her pocket and went to have breakfast.

**~Time Skip~** (A/N: because I'm too lazy -_-)

After Lucy had cereal she quickly wrote a note for Cobra and Midnight, in case they woke up before she could get home. She would have had something more decent but she was afraid that the smell of whatever delicious-smelling-goodie-goodie she would cook the smell might wake them up, especially Cobra with his super-sensitive nose. "I'll be back soon, okay?" then she closed it.

As she slowly walks the streets of Magnolia she thought about a few things over in her head. Let's see what she's thinking.

_What am I going to do? I have two members of Oracion Seis who tried to take over the world in my house! How am I going to deal with this? How am I going to explain this to the others? How is Erza or Gray going to react? But most importantly, HOW IS NATSU GOING TO REACT? HE'LL GO RAMPAGING INTO MY HOUSE AND BURN THEM ALIVE! ALONG WITH MY HOUSE!_

While she gave herself stressful questions without any useful answers she soon realized that she had made to her destination. It was the park in which the Sakura tree was planted. (A/N: I'm sure you know about this ;D) She sat down beside the tree. Taking in a shallow breath, she looks up at the cloud-filled sky, the wind blowing her hair in different directions. "This is the only place I could ever find piece." There was no one around this park because there was a new opened about a week ago: a playground for kids and their mom and dads to spend time together. Sometimes at least two or three people came here but it was only the elderly.

Lucy brought her hands to up and felt the collar around her neck. Then an idea came into her head. "I can use this to get my questions answered. Why didn't I think of this before?" She moved her right hand to the center, "I'm supposed to press this, right?" and presses the red button. A minute passed.

.

.

.

Five minutes passed

.

.

.

"I knew this stupid think wouldn't work." She got up from the floor and cleaned the dirt off her skirt (A/N: hihi it rhymed ^u^) She looked up ahead, looking at the road she took to get here. "I have to get back home before they wake up and realize I'm gone." (A/N: HERE IT COOOOMES 0o0)

Right after she took a step forward something, a figure perhaps, came straight out of nowhere and toppled over her. Lucy fell to the ground, a heavy weight pushing at her body and _caughboobscaugh_. She felt something moving against her_caughboobscaugh,_ causing her to shriek and push the thing off her.

"Sssh! Don't be scared! I came to help," came a deep voice.

Lucy opened one of her eyes and took a peek at the man laying down before her. "Mest?"

* * *

Aaaaaand there you have it :D sorry if that was long for ya gals :) ihope you enjoyed this chappie and if you want more please Follow, Favorite, and Review ;) I have a small announcement: if any of you have any ideas simple or big or whatever you like please feel free to speak your mind out. it would help me a lot. Aaaand… I will give you credits for it. ;D sooo … yeah that was it. Thank you for reading and I hope you keep reading and support me, my pretties.

Oh. And if you gals want me to put in the character POV just tell me. I'm not sure. some people like it. Some don't. So let me know if you want me too. :)

_~Fairy-San~ OOOOOOOUUUUUUT!_


	4. Questions Answered By Ex-Traitor?

Hey everyone. I wanted to write another one because I couldn't help myself. I'm a bit exited of what's gonna happen next xD

Mest: you sure are hyper for a girl who doesn't have much followers

Me: _~glaring daggers~_ get out of here ~_goes to emo corner, crying~_ Waaaaaa

Lucy: aaaw, don't cry Fairy-San, ~shoots an angry look at Mest~ this is all your fault

Cobra: Fairy-San doesn't own Fairy Tail

Me: ~gets out of emo corner~ when did you get here, Cobra?

Midnight: we're always here

Lucy: onto the story

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Questions Answered By Ex-Traitor?**

Lucy opened one of her eyes and took a peek at the man laying down before her. "Mest? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the council?"

Mest brought his hand up to and scratched of his his head. "I told you Fairy Tail wizards before! My name is Doranbolt. Not Mest."

"Oh yeah. You mentioned that." Lucy's expression suddenly turned sour. "You also mentioned that you work for The Council Members and infiltrating us was a ticket for you promotion in your work."

Me— I mean Doranbolt cracked a nervous smile. "Yeah. I'm terribly sorry about the things I did back then, but I promise I won't ever mess with Fairy Tail again."

Hearing those words, Lucy's expression softened. "Really? You won't?"

"I promised didn't I?" He smiles, then looks at Lucy again, and when he did his cheeks blushed a slight red. He tore his gaze away from her, probably remembering that when he arrived he had accidently crashed into Lucy's soft _coughboobscough_. He nervously coughs. "Yeah. So, did you . . . uhm, need anything?"

Lucy positions herself comfortably, making sure she wasn't sitting in a not-so-proper way. "So, I'm 'babysitting' two Oracion Seis members: Cobra and Midnight, for six months."

Mes— *_cough*_ Doranbolt, just nods his head. Getting up from the ground, he extends his hand to Lucy, from which she accepts, and walk to a nearby bench together and sit. (A/N: sorry I didn't put this sooner, but hey, whatchya gonna do? -3-)

"I know why this is for and why you chose me, but I don't get why The Council Members would give them a second chance. I never expected them to act so… kind."

Again, M— Doranbolt nervously laughs. "I guess he didn't tell you. I knew he would forget to explain this to you."

Lucy looks up at Doranbolt (A/N: the narrator finally got it right ;) "Forget what?"

Looking up at the cloudy sky, he explains, "Well, The Council Members don't know any information about this."

Her eyes widened. "So you're saying they have no clue!"

"They don't actually. The only ones who know are Lahar and me. Not to mention the Oracion Seis members."

Staring back at Lucy again, he questioned back with a "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean why would you keep this as a secret? Your jobs are to do whatever they tell you to do, aren't they?"

He chuckled at her silly question. (A/N: aaaw, silly Lucy ^U^) "We're not their dogs, you know?"

As she blushes Lucy looks down at the grassy ground. "Yeah. Sorry."

Smiling, he looks at the big tree in the center of the park. "It's okay. Besides, it's not like The Council Members would care if they actually change or not. so Lahar and I decided that we should take responsibility into our own hands and try at least once. If this plan actually works then that would mean we're taking a small step to make Earthland a safer place, where both bad and good could actually live without any problems to be caused." He looks back at Lucy again. "Don't you think that it might be a possibility?"

"Yeah. That would be great." She answers, glancing back at Doranbolt with the most cutest smile across her luscious lips. He felt a sharp **pang** against his chest, his cheeks a bit flushed. (A/N: nooooo, Lucy, you're charming him :O) Leaning, she asks with a worried tone, "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

Without even looking at her he shakes his head, covering his mouth with his hand. "No. It's. It's nothing. So, any more questions?"

Lucy leans back onto the bench and thinks for a while until something crossed her mind. "Actually, I wanted to know if there's any kind of spell or charm to nullify any magic that can be cast on you."

He still doesn't look at her, probably because if he saw her he might have a nosebleed. "Why would you need something like that?"

"Because I don't feel safe knowing that Cobra might read my thought any time he wants and Midnight might give me nightmares when I'm sleeping. I won't be sane if they do things like that to me." She answers as she plays with her fingers.

A sigh escapes Mest's mouth as he inserts his hand into his pocket. (A/N: the narrator called him Mest again :| gonna have to teach him/her a lesson :D ) "I knew he would forget this too." (A/N: wow, didn't know Lahar was a forgetful type :| ) He pulls out a pink bracelet, also made from fabric. He took her right hand in his, putting the bracelet on for her, his cheeks becoming pink also. "There. Now your bracelet matches your necklace and Fairy Tail insignia."

Lucy blushes with him, from the compliment and skin contact he gave her. Mest's hands were rough, but somehow very gentle. (A/N: IT'S DORANBOLT, NOT _MEST_:O) _Bad Lucy. Don't think like that._

Nothing happened.

It was like time had stopped for them.

He stared into her chocolate-brown orbs.

She stared into his turquois eyes. (A/N: the internet said it was :| )

They both felt the heat, the desire, building up inside them.

They leaned close. . . (A/N: 0.0)

.

.

.

Closer . . . (A/N: 0.o)

.

.

.

Closer . . . (A/N: 0o0)

.

.

.

"Hey mommy! Hurry up! The park is this way." (A/n: YOU STUPID LITTLE SON OF A BI— :O)

"Slow down. The park isn't going anywhere."

The two quickly look at different directions, both blushing like crazy as steam comes out of their heads. (A/N: wow! is that even possible? 0o0) They both stood in silent, only the sound of the wind made the scene less awkward.

One minute passed

.

.

.

Two minutes passed

.

.

.

Doranbolt coughed to carry away the silence. (A/N: decided to get it right this time? -_-) "So . . . uhm . . . any more questions?"

"Just one." She whispers. He replies with a "Hm!"

"Cobra and Midnight are both powerful mages. I'm not sure if I'm that strong. What if they try to escape? Then I won't be able to stop them."

He chuckles softly. "Then you don't have to worry about it. Those two have something similar as yours."

"You mean they both have necklaces?"

"Uhm, no. no exactly. They both have something that keeps them linked to you."

Lucy shudders at the thought, then quickly asks, "What do you mean 'linked'? They don't feel everything I feel, do they?"

"No no no no." He reassured her. "It's not like that. I promise. You see, this is how it works: the accessory they have on them has been casted with a spell that keeps them from doing something bad and that necklace on your neck contains them from doing things that you might not like."

"Oh." She simply replies, but then, giggles. "Knowing that makes me feel a lot safer."

Doranbolt smiles once again, both of them forgetting about the awkwardness from earlier. "That's good to hear."

A minute passed until Lucy said, "Well, I have to be going now. I left those two alone in my house. I better go before they wake up." Then stands up.

"Then I guess I should escort you there."

She shakes her hands. "No, it's okay. I can get there on my own. It's not very far from here. It's only a ten minute walk from here."

He frowns. "I work at The Magic Council as the Head of a Division of the Rune Knights and it's my duty to protect the people the people of Fiore. And that includes you, Miss Lucy."

This causes Lucy to blush and look down. "Okay. We can go together."

"You should probably show the way." He scratches the back of his head, looking away as he hides his blush. "Because I don't know the way."

Nodding her head Lucy walks ahead, Doranbolt following beside her.

For the whole time they walked together Lucy asked him questions about him and his job and he would give her careful answers as to not spill any important information.

* * *

Finally finished. T-T I hope you gals like this chappie I worked very hard on it, in fact I worked all day on those two chapters. It would help me a lot if you guys followed, fav and reviewed my story. Pleeeeeease T-T I worked up to 2:50 in the middle of the night.

Midnight: you womens should appreciate what she's going through to write this fast.

Cobra: women, they just don't appreciate your work

Me: *_crying tear of sadness*_ you guys are on my side? Thank you sooo much

Lucy: that's very sweet of you Cobra, Midnight. *_smiles a super adorable smile_*

Doranbolt, Cobra, Midnight: *_shooting nosebleeds everywhere*_

Lucy: Fairy-San also forgot to mention something very important

Me: oh yeah. special thanks to LunarWolf02, ShadowFoxDemon, and rolulove4ever for favoring my story *_bows down_*

Lucy: and thank you rolulove4ever and also an un-known guest for reviewing on her story. You two are very kind *_also bows_*

Cobra: *_nose filled with cottons_* just so you women know, if no one reviews, favorites, or even follows she will stop writing

Me: *_goes to emo corner and cries_* no one like meeeee

Lucy: so please help Fairy-San continue by 1) Follow and Favorite and 2) Review

Midnight: don't forget to give her some ideas on what to write

Doranbolt: also tell her what you like or don't like so you can feel comfortable reading this amazing story

Cobra, Midnight: if you don't we will capture Fairy-San and make her stop writing

Me: nooooooo! Mina-san, Darekaga watashi o tasukete (somebody help me) *_being carried on Cobra's back_*

Lucy: Mina-san, please help! If the reviews, favs, followers get up at least up to five she can be saved, please help Fairy-San

Doranbolt: I'll go get Lahar and the Rune Knight with me *_runs off_*

Can no one help me from my despair T-T


	5. My Plan Will Definetly Work!

Hey, gals. I wrote another one for ya today :D I have the 6th chappie ready, but I'll post that tomorrow. ;)

Cobra: why don't you just post it now?

Midnight: I think she's still upset about not much people reading her story

Lucy: poor Fairy-San, she works so hard

Me: it's okay, 's no need to be sad.i'm sure ma gals would support me someday.

Cobra: I highly doubt that

Midnight: I think they're all being a bunch of bi—

Doranbolt: *_punches his face, flies off into the stars_* there would be no swearing around here

Me: *_sweatdrops_* I highly doubt you don't swear

Lucy: sadly, Fairy-San doesn't own Fairy Tail

Me: *_goes to emo corner_* even though I wish I did

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**My Plan Will Definitely Work!**

**~Cobra POV~**

I woke up to see that the T.V was still running. A black car drives off as a bomb explodes in the background. I also woke up to see Midnight close to me. A bit too close. I quickly backed away from him, shuddering in disgust. I don't know what happened last night, but I don't remember cuddling up to Midnight.

Standing up from the cold wood-paneled floor I look around the unfamiliar house. "I can't believe will be living in this dump for six months." I felt my stomach growl and decided that I should have breakfast.

As I enter the kitchen I notice a note placed on the counter along with a box of chocolate cereal and two bowls with spoons in them. I picked up the note and read what was written in it.

_**Good morning, Cobra, Midnight.**_

_**I left early because I had some important business to take care of. If you woke up early before I got home there's a box of cereal and two bowls with spoon in them. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make a proper breakfast but I hope this fills you up. I promise I'll make the best breakfast you will ever have.**_

_**Lucy.**_

_**P.S the milk is in the fridge.**_

I crumbled the piece of crap and threw it anywhere within my distance. "I don't need to hear shit like this from a stupid fairy." I vigorously clenched the box in my hand and furiously poured the contents into the bowl, grabbed the milk from the fridge, poured it, and started eating.

**~Time Skip - after eating~**

I walked back into the living room and woke up Midnight, repeatedly shaking his shoulders and finally slapping him once across his face which woke him up.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT? IT'S STILL MORNING, YOU KNOW?" he shouts, his voice piercing through my eardrums.

"Shut up and listen." I retorted calmly, but with a deadly look. I heard him swallow quietly but that wasn't going to help him hide his slight fear. "That bitch left the house without even barricading us in."

"So?"

"This is our chance to escape, you stupid night-crawler."

"But how? The ring they gave us keeps us from doing what we want. And we can't just easily take them off. The only person who can is that blonde chick and—"

"Yeah. I know. She can only take it off when we change. Well that's not happening."

"Then what do you suppose we do? Kill her? Attack her? She has that collar around er neck. As long as she has that we can't do shit."

"I have a plan?"

His eyes widen. "A plan?"

I nod. "A plan to rip her collar off and escape."

He frowns. "Baka! How are we going to be able to do that when she has her spirit things to protect her? And did you forget already? She can press that red button faster than we attack."

"She'll be here in five minutes."

"How do you know that?" Smirking, I tap my index finger against my left ear. "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that."

"Get up and eat. Then, when she opens the door and enters we'll attack her when she least expects it." I smirk. "What do you think?"

Midnight stands up, a smirk forming on his lip. "I think I should start eating." He glances down at me with cold, bloody-red eyes. "You sure this is going to work?"

I gave him the same look back, without fearing. "Don't worry! My plan will definitely work."

* * *

Cobra: it's about time I hit the spotlight

Midnight: don't get cocky

Doranbolt: too bad none of you had a sweet time with Lulu

Cobra, Midnight: Lulu?

Me: really?

Lucy: *_walks out of the shower_* KYAAA! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?

Cobra, Midnight, Doranbolt: *_epic nosebleeds everywhere, faint from losing too much blood_*

Me: special thanks to rolulove4ever-san, Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons-san, for reviewing on my story, thank you so much, you have no idea how much you help me by reviewing, lets not forget Kokyou Konran, Nightingaledric666, and Pudding21 for following my story, and LunarWolf02, ShadowFoxDemon, and again, rolulove4ever for favoring my story *_cries like a baby_*

Lucy: rolulove4ever-san, Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons-san, Kokyou Konran, Nightingaledric666, and Pudding21, LunarWolf02, ShadowFoxDemon, thank you so much for caring for Fairy-San, please continue reading and reviewing. it helps her get through the difficult times she gets herself into *_walks to me and comforts me_*

And now here's a rewarding cookie for all the gals who support me. *_gives each of you a chocolate-chip cookie_* Enjooooooy xD

_~FAIRY-SAN OOOOOOUUUUUUT~_


	6. Messed Up Plan!

Hey, gals. Yeah so, I got chapter 6 mixed up with chapter 5 :\ I thought I wrote it but it turned out it was in my paper. I feel very stupid now :3 so here's what I was supposed to post…

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Messed Up Plan!**

After Midnight had his breakfast we waited for the door to be opened by the blonde binbo.

"So how long till she gets here?"

"Five seconds." He nods his head. He seemed like he was serious about this. I guess I'm not the only one who wants to escape this hell hole.

"Four." He whispers.

"Three."

"Two." He fists his hands. So do I.

"One."

The door clicks open and the blonde binbo enters her house. Turning around, she closes the door.

_NOW!_

Midnight and I jump at her and tackle her to the ground. Midnight held her arms together up above her head as I got on top of her, grabbing her neck and trying to unlock the collar around her. "KYAAA! LET ME GO!" she screams at the top of her lungs. By instinct, I brought one hand up her mouth and clamp it shut, muffling her screams.

Leaning close, I whisper in her ear with a deadly tone, "If you don't shut the hell up right now I'm gonna strangle you till you stop breathing a single breath. Understood?"

She screams again. It was faint, but I heard her call out a name. A name that ended with '-bolt'. "Shit! Don't tell me you were with—"

Before I could finish asking my question the door was kicked open and there stood a man who released me only this one time when the dragons were attacking Crocus.

"GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!" First, he kicked Midnight on the face, then kicked my stomach with a strong force. I didn't know why I didn't dodge when I had the chance.

I was lying on the floor, curled up and clutching my stomach to ease the pain a little. I opened my left eye, the only one that works properly, and saw Doranbolt clutching onto the blonde as if she was his life, and she was clutching him back as if she knew he would come. Does he actually care for her _that_ much? Or maybe . . .

He's fallen in love with her.

I don't see what's so special about her. She's just a weak women who uses her keys as protection.

Now this might be the dumbest conclusion I've ever come up with, but I've never seen him care so much about some girl he barely knows.

He noticed me staring at him, so he gave me the most deadliest glare I had ever seen. It was like he wanted to kill me from my very spot. It must be that girl. What's so special about her? What does she have that made him fall in love with her right after they met?

"Hey snake boy! Listen to me very carefully because I'm only going to say this once. If you _ever_ do something this bold _ever_ again know that I will get you and your friend's asses out of this house and put you back into your cells where you belong. Understood?"

I notice Midnight barely nodding his head. Then, Doranbolt glanced straight into my eyes, still glaring at me. I knew he wanted an answer from me too so I just nod right after Midnight.

Doranbolt pickeed her up and carried her upstairs into her room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

I looked back at Midnight. He looked back at me. Moments passed and he decided to get up and go back to the living room, saying something about not wanting to sit on the floor forever. I also got up and followed.

I didn't expect my plan to be messed up by just one man.

* * *

I'm really sorry to the people who were confused when reading this. I hope you forgive me and I promise I won't do that ever again T-T

Cobra: you really are dumb, aren't you?

Midnight: well, that's how all girls are

Lucy&Me: *_punch Midnight's face, flies off into the stars_*

Cobra: *_clears his throat_* well this was an 'interesting' chapter

Me: *_giving him a malicious grin_* why thank you

Lucy: thank you for reading and thank you for your review TwiSparkle001, here's a cookie.

Me: and thank you for reading *_throws cookies everywhere_*

Doranbolt: after this you and I need to have a little chat, snake boy *_cracks his knuckles_*

Cobra: *_runs away while being chased by Doranbolt_*

Me&Lucy: thank you for reading and we hope you support us *_bowing down_* goodbye

_~FAIRY-SAN OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUT!~_


	7. Feeling A Bit Safer!

Heyya, gals :D LunarWolf02 wanted me to update soon sooo— why not. and thank you for reviewing. :) I appreciate that a lot :)

Cobra: so here's one of her stupid chapters

Me: *_punches his gut_* if you don't like it then why don't you leave

Cobra: *_mutters a lot of swear words_*

Lucy: on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Feeling A Bit Safer!**

**~Lucy POV~**

I let Doranbolt carry me upstairs to my room. He shuts the door very hard with his foot, puts me down gently, and then locks the door. I feel safer knowing that he's with me. Doranbolt won't let them get in and attack me again, because I know he would protect them from them; because Doranbolt is very kind.

"Are you okay?" he asks with a caring, soft voice. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Remembering what they did to me: I actually thought they would kill me. I felt a lump form in my throat. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to worry him too much. He still has a job to get back to, but I'm only keeping him away from it. I have to make sure he believes that I'm okay; that I'm not scared; that I don't want him to stay here anymore longer than he has to.

I nod my head as an answer to his question. I didn't want to talk because then my voice would crack. And I might start crying. I don't want him to think I'm weak. I have to stay strong. I can't cry. Not today. Not on my first day of my new job.

Doranbolt grabs my hand and pulls me towards my bed, and then makes me sit. Looking at me with worry-filled eyes and says, "You know, you don't have to act tough in front of me. If you want to cry I'm right here."

His gentle words made my heart skip a beat. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I just want to relieve this weight on my chest. I just want forget all my worries for a minute. I want to forget about Cobra and Midnight. I want to cry.

But I can't.

Shaking my head, I finally built the courage to put my thoughts into words. "I told you, I'm okay. Cobra and Midnight probably got hungry." Saying their names out loud gives me a huge weight against my chest. "I didn't make them any breakfast before I left." I stand up from my cozy, soft bed, also feeling my legs slightly shaking. I guess I'm still afraid to face them I feel so pathetic. Can't I be useful at least once? "I should quickly go make something before they starve and start going on a rampage around my house." I took a wobbly step forward. Then another one. I felt so weak at the moment. Like I was about to just faint any moment.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, then felt myself being pulled back, slamming against a body. I blushed at the contact I made with him again. This is just like last time. I didn't know what to say so I settled my hands against his muscular arms, without muttering a single word.

"You don't have to keep all your tears locked up. Your heart isn't some object where you can keep all your sorrows bottled up." He hugs me tighter. I felt as though I was being absorbed by his strength. "I'll lend you my shoulder any time you feel like crying. So please, don't think about taking all the despairs you've experienced into your own hands."

As I brought my hands up, closer to his shoulders, I felt my eyes heating up, blurring my vision and making it harder to see clearly. I felt him release me and turn me around. He stares at me, eyes filled with determination. "It's okay." Then he pulled me into his arms. I started crying into his shoulder, feeling him gently stroking my hair. "Everything is going to be alright. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you. I bet that will make you feel better." I nod my head.

After calming down a bit I told him everything that made me upset: losing my parents, how Oracion Seis kidnapped me to sacrifice me to the Infinity Clock, losing to Flare in the Grand Magic Games even though I was sure they cheated, then my second lost to Minerva who almost killed me, the dragons invading Fiore, and finally, I complained how I didn't want to babysit Cobra and Midnight because they are too scary.

"Do you feel better now?"

I nod my head. Ii do feel better after complaining my problems to someone who would listen to me. I close my eyes, feeling a bit drowsy.

I felt him pick me up and then lay me on my bed, pulling the covers over me. "If you're tired you can rest here. If you need anything else you know how to call me." He smiles, filling me up with a secure feeling. He puts his hand on my head and gently strokes it. I feel my eyelids getting heavy as I look at his caring smile one last time. He whispered something but I couldn't hear what it was.

Everything went black.

* * *

So here ya go gals. Another chappie just for you ;D I'm sorry if this chappie was long or a bit crappy so I do apologize for that. school is about to strart for me so I'm not sure if I could update much, but I hope that doesn't disappoint you or anything. I'll try my best to make this story interesting.

Midnight: I doubt that's a possibility

Me: *_punches his face and knocks him out_* anyhow, in case you're all wondering: this is NOT a DoranboltXLucy fanfic, I just happen to put some scene with them together. If you don't like it then… BO HO DEAL WITH IT! Anyway, he's not gonna get much spotlight in this story, but he'll pop in from time-to-time

Cobra: ha! Seems like this was your last chance to be with her

Doranbolt: what! why? what did I do?

Lucy: special thanks to LunarWolf02 and AMMiss for makes Fairy-San very happy

Me: *_gives you both chocolate chip cookies_* I hope you keep supporting me and my there's any special request for it you know what to do

Midnight: *_pulls out a knife_* I know what I want to do

Me: *_kicks him in the junk_* well you're not doing that as long as I'm here

Midnight: *_groans in pain_* I just wanted to cut a piece of cake

Me: oh… sorry *_feeling guilty_*

Cobra, Lucy, Me: see you next tiiiiime

Doranbolt: wait! what about me?

Midnight: iiiiiit huuuuuurts

_~Fairy-San OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUT~_


	8. Unpredictable Future!

So sorry guys for not updating but my school starts a bit early and I'm trying to focus on my homeworks, projects, etc :o I'll try to update sometimes, from time-to-time, but my updates may take longer soo sooooory T-T so I thought at least writing a chapter at least once(maybe twice) a month. I hope you still keep supporting me and thank you for the reviews . you guys are the best. LucyXHeartfiliaXFan, I'm not sure if I can write a DoranboltXLucy fanfic but if I have the time I'll try. But once again. Thank you guys sooooo much for your support. Reading your comments always makes me veeeeery happy :D you guys are the best ^,^ so here's a chapter for ya guy :D

Cobra: it's about time

Midnight: I don't want to get punched again

Me: I think it's funny when you get punched, especially by me *_laughs maliciously_*

Cobra: I think you've gone a bit crazy over the days you were gone. what have you been eating?

Lucy: are you feeling well, Fairy-San?

Me: *_sighs_* yeah, I just feel like hitting something

Doranbolt: *_eyes gleaming_* why don't you hit Midnight in the face? it cheered me up

Me&Doranbolt: *_laughing maliciously while staring daggers at Midnight_*

Midnight: let's just get on with the story

Lucy: aye siiiiir

Me,Doranbolt,Cobra,Midnight: *_mouth drops, eyes white, filled with shock_*

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Unpredictable Future**

**~Narrator POV~**

Plan failed. Cheek and stomach twisting and burning with pain. Cobra and Midnight sat in the living room, trying to forget the unimaginable pain they were struck with.

The two sitting in opposite directions stay silent as an empty library filled with thousands of books. The only noise that filled the silent room was the tick-tock voice from the grandfather clock, its long, heavy metal string moving from side-to-side. Cobra, with his left eye closed, and Midnight who continuously stares up at the dead white ceiling, head laid back.

Maybe they are thinking hard about the actions they caused earlier. Are they actually feeling sorry for what they did to poor Lucy?

(A/N: only one way to find out ^,^ :O Cobra POV, activate)

**~Cobra POV~ **activated

It's been 15 whole min and that bastard still hasn't come back out of her room.(A/N; I don't think they're regretting what they did -_-) I wonder if he's doing something he's not supposed to. Well, whatever the hell he's doing he sure is taking his sweet-ass time to do it. My stomach still hurts from the impact of his foot but I'm not going to let that bother me. And again… WHY THE HELL IS IT TAKING HIM SO LONG JUST TO PUT HER IN BED AND LEAVE HER ALONE? It can't be because she's still afraid. She's not _that_ weak, is she?

_Then again, she is a girl._

I hear a door upstairs being closed very quietly. Midnight probably couldn't hear it because of his normal-human-being ears. Plus the sound came from a distance that wasn't possible for him to hear.

I open my eye. "He's coming."

He whispers an answer. Low enough for not to let the bastard, Doranbolt, to hear, and low enough to let me hear exactly what he says. _Let him._

I close my eye again, hearing his heavy footsteps approaching closer and closer with each step he takes. Then he stops, hearing only the light breathing coming in and out of his lungs, the steady heartbeats from his heart, chest rising up and back down with each breath he takes. "So." He says. "What are your excuses this time?" I didn't answer him. Mostly because I didn't want any more kicks to my stomach. Nor face.

We didn't ask for you to put us in a new prison," answers Midnight, lifting his head and staring dead straight with both bloody-red eyes.

"Well this 'prison' is 10x better than the last one. If you want I can take you back there." No answer back. "And second, this isn't a prison where you just sit around and stare blankly at the wall. This is a 'house' that belongs to a Celestial mage who happens to be in the Fairy Tail guild."

"We already know that." I open my eyes to look at him only to see an expression that said I-don't-care. I could tell. It's written all over his face.

He gives me another look: a you-better-not-do-this-or-that look. "Good. Then that means I don't have to bother explaining why you shouldn't give Miss Lucy any hardships. Remember. If you cause any trouble for her she could quickly press that shiny red button on her collar and I can just—"

"Kick our asses." I continue for him. "We know."

He glares at us one last time and says as he leaves, "If I hear you trash did something bad you better get ready to pack up." Then the sound of the door closing came in one ear and left the other.

"So." Midnight raised his head and looked at me with a plain poker-face. "What do you think we should do?"

"For now, I recommend we just do what she wants us to do. After she trusts us we'll have to convince her to take these God damn rings off of us. Then after that we'll escape." I smirk. So does he.

"You have this all planned out. Good. Then this would be a piece of cake. Fool her then we have freedom." He chuckles maliciously.

We'll be out of here sooner than she expects.

* * *

So sorry guys T-T I know that it's a short chapter and it's not enough but this is all I could manage for now , I'll try to write another one but I'm sure it would be super late because of school, projects, homeworks, graded assignments, test, quizzes… you know how it is -_- so yeah. hope you enjoyed it. It would help me a lot (and make me veeeeery happy ^,^) if you left a review for this chapter. also I was very confused. I got some chapters mixed up but I finally fixed my problem :D

Lucy: thank you for reading her late chapter

Midnight: I think she's just too lazy to write

Me:*_punches him in the face, flies into the night sky_* I don't think your opinion is correct

Cobra,Doranbolt:*_sweatdrop_*

Lucy: here's a cookie for all for reading *_gives you all cookies_*

Me: and here's chocolate chip cookies for AMMiss, Guardian of Heaven, and LucyXHeartfiliaXFan for reviewing on my chapter. Thank you soooo much. It made me soo happy *_crying tear of joy_*

Doranbolt,Lucy,Cobra&Me: thank you for reading and I hope you still support us all the way

Me: *_points at the stars, 1 leg on top of chair_* _~Fairy-San OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUT~_


	9. Not So Tasty After All…

heyya gals, I made another chapter :D

WARNING this chapter may contain: violence, brutality, sexual harassment, and long chapter.

_you have been warned_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Not So Tasty After All…**

**~Lucy POV~**

I woke up, feeling both mentally and physically heavy and the corner of my eyes slightly dry with the tears I cried this morning. I still can't believe I cried all my problems to _him_. The guy who is supposedly working for the Magic Council Members.  
.

.

.

Morning...  
.

.

.

I quickly turn around in my bed and open my curtain; the sight of the sun still there but lower than this morning. I turn the other way again, stick my legs out, then get up, almost tripping in the proses but luckily I got my balance back in time.

Walking to the bathroom sink I open the faucet and let the water run as I splash my face to cleanse the sleepiness that was still within me, and then brush my teeth. You never know when your breath would stink even if you take a short nap. (mine wasn't that short -_-)

**~Time Skip~** (A/N: because I'm too lazy 3)

I walk up to my drawer (plus a mirror). I stare at the figure that was staring back. Of course I would look like a mess after sleeping in like that. I grab the brush and start brushing my hair straight. After that I put it in its usual style (A/N: GMG style xD). As I look at myself in the mirror I notice that my clothes are a bit wrinkled so I straight them out. A light catches my eyes. And when I look at the time I notice that it's 4:28. "They must be hungry by now." I said to no one particular but myself.  
But then I remember what they did to me which sends a small chill down my spine.

I groan. "This is not going to be an easy assignment." I bring my hand on the surface of the thick fabric. _They've attacked me just to get this collar off my neck. I should be super careful around them: not let them have a chance to get their hands on this. Nor me._

I look down at the pink bracelet. The one Me— I mean Doranbolt, gave me. _This is supposed to keep their magic off me._ I frown. "I hope it does."

**~Time Skip~** (A/N: because I want there to be one *u*)

I quietly descend the stairs and try to be as sneaky as possible. Talk about a serious de-ja-vu. (A/N: lol xD I know how 'that' feels 030 does anyone else? |:/)

I peek my head out and look around the living room.

Nothing.

There is no one in there.

"If you're looking for us we're right here."

I stiffen in my spot. _HE SAW ME! HE KNOOOWS!_

"God. Can this women get any dumber." He smirks. I know he did because they all do. "Then again, what do you expect from a klutzy blonde?" He smirks. I know it. I know because they all do.

I turn around; hands up, body tense, ready for a karate match, but obviously I don't have that much physical strength. "W-w-what are you d-doing here?" I mentally face-palm myself. _Why did I ask a dumb question like that?_

"Is that a question worth answering?" asks Cobra with his usual grim expression.

Midnight 'tch' with his teeth (A/N: you know, the way they always do when they're annoyed :o) "For a girl who's cute you sure know how to be stupid."

I stare at him, confused and shocked. _DID HE JUST CALL ME CUTE?_

I glance at him with one of my anime style eyes (A/N: something like this Dx) and shout, "I KNOW THAT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT SO CASUALLY!" As I scream I notice him flinching from my loud voice so I clear it as if getting rid of the germs stuck in my throat. "Anyway, even if he somehow _did_ manage to it's not like I would easily fall head over heels for him. You're evil and I don't want to fall in love with a person who has a criminal background."

Then I hear Midnight mumbling something. "What?"

"I didn't say anything," he answers with a perfect, fool-able, believable poker-face.

"Yeah, you did. I'm not stupid! I know you said something."

He smirks.

Again.

Then walks into the living room, saying— no— insulting, "Blondes really are stupid. Especially you."

I feel my face heat up as I watch him stroll away.

Not from embarrassment.

Not from humiliation.

But from anger.

_I wish I had the authority to just strangle him and kill him already._

(A/N: I wonder if she knows she could just call Doranbolt and just tell him :| he could easily solve this for her =u= )

"Is there a reason you came here to spy on us?" he asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turn around to face him, not fearing him at all. "I was only concerned for your empty stomachs. Is that wrong?"

"No." he simply retorts.

I smile. _At least he knows how to treat people._

"But I think it's weird when you say you're concerned for our stomachs. Don't you think so too?"

And as for his blunt opinion my smile slightly twitches then replaces with an irritation look, but I try not to how it. _It is a bit true, anyway_. "I guess you're right."

Arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed: he nods his head approvingly. I just give him my usual smile.

_Should I cook myself and serve them food? Or should I just take them to a café or whatever? I don't have any ingredients for cooking in the fridge so maybe I should take them out to eat. But that would also mean that I would have to use the money that I earned for myself. I was saving that money to buy that pretty jewelry I saw 3 days ago. But then again, their health is more important than an object. Waaa. I really wanted to buy it._

I push my needs behind me. "Do you want to go out and eat?"

He opens his left eye in surprise. "Me?!"

"Both you and Midnight. We should go out and eat at a nearby café. It'll be fun." ^u^

(A/N: poor Lucy, she's being so nice to them and yet they plan to deceive her T-T)

He frowns and instantly replies, "No." then walks past me and joins Midnight who was comfortably lying down on my couch.

I run after him and cry, "~Why not?~"

He doesn't answer.

Sitting down, he crosses his arms and closes his eyes, back laying against the single-seated couch.

"Come on. It'll be fun. And it's my treat. I'll but you whichever meal you like."

Again.

He doesn't answer.

Slightly irritated and annoyed, I grab his arm and pull. "Quit being so stubborn. You and Midnight are coming even if you like it or not." I pull and manage to get one of his arm free and in my hands. Then I continued pulling until I managed to get him on his feet.

Surprisingly, he stands up, eyebrows twitching.

Uh-oh.

_This isn't going to go well._

(A/N: no shit, Sherlock! :O GET AWAY FROM HIM LUCY, QUICK! O)

He slightly opens his eye and looks down at me, giving me the most DEADLIEST glare I've ever seen in my entire life. This is even worse than how perverts look at me. It's like he wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill me.

My heart beats crazily.

Not from excitement.

Not from love.

But from fear.

Fear that he might actually kill me.

I don't like this feeling.

I don't like it at all.

I silently quake, trapped within his glaring eyes.

"Get your hands…" He slightly pushes his arm against his chest then, with a huge amount of force, pushes me. And I trip and fall on my butt, shutting my eyes tight in pain. And I hear him finishing his sentence. "Away from me."

I open my eyes and look up at him, still feeling my body shaking. I've never experienced fear like this.

Cobra reaches his hand out and grips my arm in his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Why don't you understand when I say I say I don't WANT TO?" he shout in my ear.

I feel his grip and cry out, "STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I feel my throat hurt as I try to contain my tears in, but it's just too hard when he's being so cruel to me when I was only trying to be nice.

I start sobbing.

I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it anymore.

I just had to.

A hand settles on my shoulder. Thinking that it was Cobra who was trying to do God-knows-what I instinctively open my eyes.

Another hand.

And it was gripping Cobra's hand which was gripping mine.

"M-Midnight?!"

"That's enough, Cobra. You did what you were dying to do."

I quietly stare at him, my eyes, wide in shock, still had a small tear stuck. _He was angry before?_

Then the image of Cobra acting normal towards me flashed into my mind.

_It didn't at all look like he was angry with me. He seemed ok to me._

A disturbing thought came across my mind.

_He possibly couldn't have faked it, could he? He possibly couldn't have put up a façade just to trick me._

I feel my throat sting again.

(A/N: shit is happenin right now 0.o lol 'sting' ^3^ but no, seriously, poor Lucy T-T)

_It's possible._

Cobra lets go of my arm and stands up, only spitting, "Whatever." Then he leaves the room. "I'm heading out. Don't bother chasing me." The door opens.

.

.

.

The door closes.

_He could._

Midnight turns his attention at me. Looking down at me he gets down on his knees and rubs my head, which feels very strange because earlier he was being very rude to me, but now, he's trying to comfort me.

_That's very sweet of him._

.

.

.

.

_He would._

My eyes start to sting(A/N: x3) again and then I cry.

I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them as I put my head down.

Now I'm crying onto my shoulders, without having to feel uncomfortable.

"Quit crying, would ya? It's getting annoying."

I ignore him and continue.

I didn't have to listen to _his_ complaints.

It should be the other way around.

He should be listening to _me_ complaining.

I'm the victim here.

I feel arms wrapping snaking around my body. Now I feel weight and warmth throughout my body. It feels weird having him do this to me, but I'm not in the right mood to shout out him nor do I have the strength to push him away. (A/N: 0.o - *u* things are about to get juicy)

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry. It makes you seem helpless and vulnerable. ~Like~… for example." I feel his weight shift away from me, his body heat also, causing his warmth on my body to disappear. Instead, two large hands grab my hands, and pulls them over my head. I look up to see Midnight's smiling face.

Maybe 'smiling' wouldn't be the right word to describe how he was looking at me.

Don't get me wrong. He was smiling alright, but… his eyes… his eyes seems a bit… wanting. Like there was something he wanted; something he needed.

He leans closer to me and pushes me down, both of my hands up above my head again with one of his hands tightly locked.

Without knowing it, he spreads my legs apart, making himself comfortable as he positioned himself, and then leans much closer to me than he did before, so I moved my face away from his. He was way too close.

He says:

"Someone can attack." Midnight grabs hold of my chin and forces me to look at him, the same look still plastered on his face. "And take advantage of you." Then slowly brings his lips to mine; cm by cm, inch by inch.

His face is extremely close to mine, but the surprising thing is that he didn't bring his lips down to mine.

He brought his face so he could be close enough to whisper something into my ear.

"This is why you shouldn't show your weakness to others." He gently bites my ear which causes me to shriek. Afterwards he licks on the same spot he bit and then sucks on it.

Instinctively I shut my eyes tight and hold my breath in, letting a few escape from time-to-time.

Midnight parts his watery mouth from my ear and lifts his head up.

For curiosity's sake, I open one of my eyes and notice that he is looking down at me, but with a totally different than the look he had before. He wasn't smiling like he had before. He wasn't smirking like he usually does.

His lips were expressionless but the drool sliding down his bloody lips. (A/N: I know that would seem gross in real life, but anime makes it seem suuuuuupppeeeeeer hooooot KYAAAAAA xD)

Though his eyes.

His eyes read something else and I'm afraid to admit what it means:

_Lust._

"~Huuuh?~ I don't know why but you look really cute when you look helpless. It makes me want to tear you apart and crush you into pieces."

The words he said takes my breath away. I was shocked he could say these so easily.

Midnight leans again. This time he is licking and biting my neck and slowly descending.

I struggle to get my hands free, but he's got them tightly gripped. I would try to violently struggle and kick him off me but he's too strong. I can't even move him by an inch.

(A/N: that's how all girls are -_- what did you expect, Lucy?)

"S-STOOOOP! GET OFF ME!"

_I'm scared._

He brings his free hand down from my chin and grabs one of my (A/N: _coughboobscough_) and squeezes it hard.

_I'm scared._

"STOP IT, MIDNIGHT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WAAAANT IIIIT!"

_I'm scared._

I cry again.

_I'm scared._

I sob really loudly and scream at the top of my lungs, "MIDNIGHT, STOP IT! I'M SCARED! YOU'RE SCARING ME! I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED! I GET YOUR LESSON! I WON'T CRY ANYMORE! I WON'T SHOW MY WEAKNESS TO ANYONE! JUST STOOOP!" As I cried for fear of what would happen next if he doesn't stop I feel my hands releasing and the weight of his body that was suppressing me gone.

Slowly opening my eyes I see him in a sitting position, back towards me. "If you've learned your lesson why don't you go back upstairs to your room?" He stands up, turns his head around and looks down at me, giving me a cold glare with his lifeless bloody-red eyes. "If you want another lesson from me I recommend you come prepared." Then he walks back to the couch, lying down with his eyes closed.

_How… could he?_

After I snap out of my thoughts I quickly get up on my feet and give him one last shout, "YOU SELFLESS JERK!" then run out of the room, up the stairs, and into my room; slamming and locking the door as soon as I get in.

As I slowly walk across the room, towards my bed, I think of the things that happened today.

_So many messed up things happened in just one day._

I throw myself on my bed and close my eyes. Bringing one hand up to my ear, and the other to my neck, I felt the bite marks left behind by Midnight. It feels so disgusting. It's like a scar that can never be healed.

_I can't believe he did something like that to me._

I bring my hands up into mid-air and stare at them sadly.

_I can still feel his tight grip on me._

I shift to my right, closing my eyes.

_Should I call Doranbolt and tell him?_ I frown. _Maybe I shouldn't. If I do I would be bothering him. Even though he told me not to think like that and call him when I need his help._ I shake my head. _I can't. That'll just mean that I'm weak and can't handle this job._ I tighten my fist. _I can't let that happen. I'm sorry, Doranbolt, but I can't sully the name of Fairy Tail. I must be brave and get through all of this on my own._

"I must be brave."

I enthusiastically get up from my bed, change into my pajamas, turn the lights off, and then get under the cover. "I've decided."

_From now on I'm gonna get serious with them. I'm not gonna get distracted for even a second. Watch out, you bastards, because from now on I'm gonna keep watch on you 24/7._

* * *

Here you go guys:D It took me all day to write this but I'm finally finished ^u^ sorry if this chapter was too long, but I had a feeling that I won't do this frequently so I decided to make this longer =u=

Midnight: *_blushes like crazy* _I can't believe I did something like that

Cobra: I can't believe you were the first to do it. if Doranbolt finds out you're gonna be in a huge mess.

Midnight: *_goes to emo corner and sulks_*

Me: Lucy, are you okay?

Lucy: *_nods her head while wiping away a tear_* don't worry. i can handle this. i promised i will

Me: *_cries for Lucy_* Lucy-chan gomenesaaaiiii, I made him do terrible things to you

Lucy: *_pats me on the head_* it's ok. I know you only did it for the people who are reading this

Me: *_going back to my usual cheerful self_* oh yeah, that reminds me. Thank you all for reading my first fanfic all the way here. I really appreciate it. it makes me happy that you kept reading my story and support me too.

Lucy: special thanks to LucyXHeartfiliaXFan, Fro for president, and AMMiss for reviewing on her 8th chapter. That means very much to her and it cheers her up all the time

Me: here are cookies for the people who read this awkward fanfic *_throws cookies everywhere_*

Cobra: and here are some chocolate chips for LucyXHeartfiliaXFan, Fro for president, and AMMiss *_gives you chocolate chip cookies and you munch on them happily_*

Midnight: and remember. If you keep reviewing we will give you chocolate chip cookies

Me: on top of that you can beat Midnight to a pulp for treating Lucy so badly. Free of charge

Fans: *_chasing after Midnight with torches and pitchforks into the sunset_* KILL HIIIIM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE AFTER WHAT HE DID TO LUCY-SAMA

_~FAIRY-SAN OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUT~_


	10. Even In The Guild There Is Disaster!

Helloooo everyone ^o^ I'm suuuuper sorry that I haven't been updating for such a long time. You know how school is, right? :o again I'm sooo sorry that I haven't been updating much but I promise I'll do whatever I can , I LOOOOVE YOUU AAALL

Cobra: quit being so emotional _*smacks my head*_

Me: it's called caring _*smacks him back with a frying pan*_

Cobra&Me: _*start smacking each other with frying pans*_

Midnight: _*pops in*_ you guys are so immature

Cobra&Me: _*glare at him, team up and start smacking Cobra*_

Lucy: thank you for being patient for the 10th chapter. so now let's celebrate because this is the tenth chapter Fairy-San has worked on _*gives everyone strawberry cake*_

Me: _*pops out of the battle field*_ NOOOOO

Erza: _*comes in braking through the door and munches on the cake*_ delicious

Cobra,Midnight,Lucy&Me: *shocked*

Me: let's get out before she notices

Cobra,Midnight,Lucy&Me: _*nod our head and sneak out*_

10 minutes later

Erza: _*still munching on her cake*_ delicious

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Even In The Guild There Is Disaster**

_**~Narrative POV~**_

It's a beautiful day in Magnolia. The sun is up and shining. People are outside: drinking, eating, chatting with each other, lying down, napping and doing other sunny activities. It's a perfect day to go outside and have fun!

(A/N: YOU LIAR :O it's not even sunny -_- TELL THEM THE TRUTH D:)

Alright. Here's the truth:

It's NOT a beautiful day at Magnolia and the sun is NOT up and shining. There are NO people outside having fun or doing any sun-worth activities. It is NOT the perfect day to be outside.

In fact, it's the complete opposite. (A/N: i knew it :3)

The sun is blocked with gloomy clouds filled with grey (A/N: SAY WHAT O.o oooh 'grey' never mind ^3^), heavy rain pouring down, a strong wind current (A/N: does that make sense to you gals ?:/) pushing them left-to-right, back-and-forth; people, running into their homes as quick as they could and locking their doors, all windows locked, all curtains drawn, keeping the chilly evening out.

"How did it even come to this?" whines Lucy (A/N: i agree with you, Lucy-sama :3) as she sat back on her chair, locked in her room. Can't blame her, can you? (A/N: nope, i can't :/) Having to be attacked by a one-eyed snake who didn't care about her feelings and a hideous monster who was about to 'lay it down'. (A/N: is that the only way you could've thought of saying? -_- )

_Those ... Those ... Those bastards! Do they have any idea what kind of hell I went through? The kind of hell that I'm going to go through in these six months that I have to wait until they're gone. I have to be super-extra careful now. _"Who knows what kind of stuff they could pull out of their sleeves." (A/N: probably a box of chocolates and flowers :D no? :| ok ~)

Lucy gets up from her chair and walks towards her window. "Maybe I should go to the guild and see what everyone else is doing. I need some time away from all this." She walk across the room and towards the locked door, reaching her hand out she pauses. _What if they notice me leaving?_ "Then they'll ask me questions on where I'm heading. That won't be a smart move, will it?" She speaks her mind aloud. (A/N: no, it won't, Lucy-sama -3-) Lucy stops to think for a minute then comes to a decision while shrugging both shoulders. "I'll just think of something out of the blue." She opens the door slowly, unlocks the lock and quietly opens the door.

As she sneaks down the steps she could hear the television talking and making strange noises. _Maybe I can sneak through undetected and make a run for it._

When she checks the living room (A/N: again? -_-) she sees the two monsters watching T.V. And if you're wondering what they're watching, it's Rush Hour. (A/N: oh yeah 0o0 i've watched that with my family once, it was really funny ^u^) A particular funny scene is shown. Funny enough to make a dumb person laugh. The two only sit there and stare at the wide screen blankly.

_HaHaHa. I love this part,_ she thinks to herself as she watches from a safe distance. And when she notices the duets aren't even laughing nor are they cracking a smile… not that she could see that… (A/N: obviously -_-) she wasn't very happy to see that.

_I guess they don't see any humor in this,_ she says mentally as she sweatdrops.

She quietly tip-toes towards the exit door. (A/N: let's see if they'll notice 030) Grabbing the handle she slightly pulls it down, opens the door veeery, veeery gently, slips between the door aaaand…

.

.

.

.

"AAAAACHO!"

A loud sneeze echoes throughout the walls within the living room.

Lucy feels as though her heart will jump out of her mouth and run away from her. (A/N: then she will never see it agan, how tragic T-T)

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?"

"SHUT UP! DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME THE WEATHER!"

"AT LEAST DON'T SNEEZE SO LOUDLY BESIDE MY EAR! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANNOYING THAT SOUNDS? IT SOUNDS LIKE AN OLD FART DIED FROM TRYING TO BREATHE AND SNEEZE AT THE SAME TIME!"

(A/N: wow 0.0 that's very rude of him :|)

"YOU BASTARD! DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU THAT IT ISN'T MY FAULT?! ARE YOU THAT DEF OR SOMETHING?!"

"I WILL BE IF YOU STILL CONTINUE TO SHOUT AT THE DEPTHS OF MY EARS!"

"QUIT BEING SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN! I'M TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE HERE!" They both glare daggers at each other, eyes glinting and all. (A/N: i hope you guys are understanding what stupid Narrator-san is saying -_- ) Then, with a "humph" from the both of them they turn their attention back to the T.V, completely ignoring each other.

With another sweat-drop Lucy closes the door as quietly as she could, and when the door clicks with a silent voice she breaths in through her mouth. _I'm finally ~free~._ (A/N: go Lucy-sama! ^3^ i knew you could do it x3 ) She turns around with a smile across her lips, she was happy that she easily tricked the tricky Cobra (A/N: aaah, i see what you did there, Narrator-san :3 ) But, unfortunately, she forgot to take something take before she closed the door earlier. (A/N: hold on a sec :O wasn't it … -_- )

She hit her forehead with her palm. _I'm such an idiot,_ she thought. _I can't believe I forgot to take an umbrella._

She lifts her head up and watches as the rain heavily pours down, the wind also tagging along, making matters worse for our poor heroine. _Whaaat do I do now? _She whines inher brain, crying anime-stylely. (A/N: Narrator-san makes up soo many words -3- )

She sits down at her door steps, wrapping her arms around her legs, staring dead-straight as the rain keeps pouring and pouring and pouring and pouring … and pouring. (A/N: i think I gotta go peee T-T thanks a lot, Narrator-san xO ) The wind blowing continuously without any moments where it's **not** blowing. She shivers as the wind blows and penetrates her shield of warmth. (A/N: in other words, her clothes -_- stupid Narrator-san :3 ) _It's so cold. Why did it have to rain just when I wanted to go Natsu and the others. Whhhyyyyyyy? _(A/N: poor Lucy-sama T-T she can never get any brake from those two idiots) _What do I do now? Should I just go back in?_ (A/N: no, Lucy-sama :o you must find another waay =u= )

And just when she was about to get up a hand grips her shoulder which causes Lucy to silently shriek, not to mention she was crying anime-stylely.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm here for you." And when Princess saw who it was she eventually felt more relaxed.

"Oh. Virgo. It's just you." She let out a long breath that she was unconsciously holding. "For a second there I thought it was one of those monsters."

"Princess, I've brought something that you might find useful."

Lucy stares at her and waits for her to answer.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well?"

"Yes?"

Lucy's lip twitches as she forces a smile. "Aren't you going to tell me what it is?"

"Certainly, Princess." She pulls out an umbrella from God-knows-where and hands it to her. "I thought you might need it since it's raining today. I had a feeling that you were troubled by this," Virgo says in a mono-tone, showing no emotion whatsoever.

Lucy takes it into her hands, relieved she didn't have to go back in. All she wants is a little time away from Cobra and Midnight.

"Thank you so much, Virgo. You're a life-saver."

"Punishment time, Princess?"

She sweat-drops and answers, "No."

Virgo bows her head down. "Then I'll take my leave, Princess." When she raises her head back up her figure slowly starts to fade and then … she disappears.

Lucy looks down at the umbrella and smiles.

_Thank you, Virgo._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**~Time Skip at the Guild~ **_(A/N: because Narrator-san is too lazy -_- )

It's a usual day in Fairy Tail. Everybody is talking and laughing and screaming and all the usual same stuff.

Ok. Let's get one thing straight. Narrator-san won't do this ever again because it's the same cliché everyone uses and that's something Narrator-san doesn't want to do. Now that that's cleared let's continue …

So everybody was doing their daily routine stuff. Moving on!

Lucy steps inside the guild and walks up to the counter where the gorgeous model of Fairy Tail, Mirajane, is serving drinks, food, etc. "Good Morning Lucy," she chirps with her just-always-there kind smile. "How are you doing?"

As Lucy sits down on a stool she returns the smile and answers, "Morning. I'm okay. Thanks for asking. I see that you're still working hard, huh?"

"You gotta do what you gotta do." She giggles. "Besides, I don't mind. It's actually really fun when you get used to it."

"I guess so." Lucy looks around the guild in search of-

"LUUUUUUSHiiiiiiii!"

She turns her gaze only to see Natsu flying off towards her. Literally. And the next thing that happened…

(A/N: i'm sure they all sound like this :3 P.S here's a link to help what Narrator-san is saying: . ^3^ )

.

.

.

.

"KKYYYAAAAAA!" Lucy gets knocked over the counter and falls to the ground with the weight of her partner crushing her underneath. And Mirajane was only 1 inch away from all this shit.

"NATSU, YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR!" shouts Gray as he runs over to the counter and when he peeks over it the sight of something disturbing came pie-ing his face.(A/N: you know what he means ¬u¬ ) He sweatdrops as his anger quickly diminishes. "Nevermind. I'll come for it later."

And if you're curious of what the handsome "_~Greeeey-saaamaaa~_" (A/N: when did Juvia get here ?:d ) saw I'll tell ya. (A/N: yeah yeah I wanna know :D )

Narrators-san doesn't want this to be long so this will be quick.

.

.

.

.

Natsu's face was planted on top of Lucy's boobs and Lucy's face was covered with Gray's underwear. A weird situation this is. (A/N: 0.o ... wow *u*) And what about Mirajane's expression? She had a devilish smile across her lips, hand over her lips, she giggles, (A/N: I hope this helps :o couldn't find anything better, just inmagine her actions as she smiles like that: . :3) "My, my. This is a rare sight to see. I never expected to see Natsu making the first move."

"KYAAAA!" Lucy screams again as she removes Gray's underwear from her face and throws it away which coincidently lands on the counter from which the others could see. Happy flies over and checks on them. Instead of helping Natsu up and away from Lucy (A/N: i might have an idea on why =u= ) he puts his blue paws over his mouth and snickers. "They're in _~looove~_."

As soon as Lucy hears this she quickly punches Natsu's face (A/N: you guys remember what happened after this scene, right?:o WARNING: SPOILER AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED FT 2014 EPISODE 29 DON'T CLICK! : fs70/200H/f/2014/220/5/7/fairy_tail_episode_194_by_ ) which causes him to fall down on his back. Lucy gets up from the floor and glares at him menacingly, "Keep your perverted mind to yourself! Understood?" (A/N: anooother liiiink 3 . )

Natsu gets up with a wave of his legs (A/N: i hope you guys are understanding what Narrator-San is trying to say =u= ) and rubs the spot where she punched, yelling, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, LUSHI?" (A/N: more pics to help: . )

Lucy turns away from him with a ~humph~ and walks away, a vein popped when she thought of what happened earlier. _That was the most humiliating thing that's ever happened to me in public,_ she thought. (A/N: i have to agree with you on this, Lucy-sama :3, but i think the nalu fangirls think differently =.= )

But the weird thing was that no one noticed a girl, dressed in blue, stealing a boxer that was conveniently set on the bar counter for her. (A/N: o.0 )

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**~10 Minutes Later~**_ (A/N: i'm guessing Narrator-san ran out of ideas to say =o= )

The commotion died down and everybody went back to their usual routine. Lucy, still sitting in her usual chair before she was knocked over the counter by Natsu, is chatting away with Levy: new books, old books, the books from the guild, Lucy's new book that's about a girl who's isolated in a hospital and somehow manages to escape. Just the usual stuff. Everyday usual stuff.

"So did you finish the second chapter?" asks Levy, her elbows set down and her chin resting on the top of her palms.

"I'm close to finishing it," answers Lucy, blushing from her intense attention and nervously playing with her fingers. (A/N: here: C:\Users\Fidan\Documents\My Pics\Fairy Tail\Funny FT Pics\Quot+intense+eye+contact+will+also+make+you+appear+more+dominant+quot+_ if this doesn't work tell me :3) She isn't very comfortable about talking about the stories she writes. In fact, that's the last topic she would ever talk about.

"Awesome. I can't wait. Do you think you'll be able to finish it by today?"

Lucy laughs nervously, (A/N: here: . ) "I'm not sure. If I go back now and work on it I might be able to finish it by tonight."

Levy's smile widens. "Really? Then is it okay if I come by?"

Lucy's face pales completely white. Literally. Anime-stylely. (A/N: i don't think there's a better way to describe it :3 but here's a picture to help link: fairytail/images/8/8c/Lucy_after_introducing_ ) "Uuuhh, maybe another time."

Levy's smile disappears with a sad expression, "Eeeh? Why not? I always come by unexpectedly and you never say a word about it." (A/N: i thought only Team Natsu did that, Lecy too ?:o )

Lucy looks at the other direction with a nervous-break smile (A/N: sorry =o= but here: . ). "Yeah, well. Today I have to get some important things done so I'll be home late. I won't have time to finish." _I can't let her see those two bastards in my home. She mustn't know that I'm babysitting villains for six whole months,_ she says mentally to herself.

"Is it really important?" Levy is very persistent today, isn't she? (A/N: i think so too, Narrator-san |:3 )

"Yes. It is. So I won't be able to be with you if you come by."

"Oooookaaay," she says, pouting.

Lucy smiles at her childish behavior. "Don't be like that. I'll try to finish the chapter by tomorrow. I'll finish it no matter what." She holds her fist tight, chibi-stylely (A/N: ladies, we have a new word that Narrator-san just invented -3-)."I'll stay awake the whole night if I have to."

She smiles excitedly, still in chibi-mode. (A/N: is that a word ?:/ ) "Okay! I'll expect it to be the best chapter ever."

There was a blank pause in their space and their expression was still the same ... Except for Lucy's. Her facial expression showed that she was smiling, but underneath that façade she was panicking. (A/N: hope this helps, couldn't find anything better: . )

_What have I gotten myself into?_ (A/N: o.o uploads/1/18405/524656-lucy_is_ )

Lucy has gotten herself in such a terrible situation. I wonder how this is going to end for her. (A/N: i wonder too, Narrator-san x3 )

"Well, I'm gonna get going then," says Lucy as she gets off her stool and grabs her umbrella. (A/N: oh yeah, i almost forgot about Umbrella-chan o.0)

"Bye!" says Levy, waving her hand and leaves to another table where Gajeel was coincidently eating some iron metal with a smile. She just can't wait to read her second chapter tomorrow.

"Be careful on the way, Lucy!" says Mirajane as she waves goodbye with a kind-yet-model-like smile. (A/N: just click it -_- : fairytail/images/0/02/Mirajane_about_to_ )

And that's when she remembered. "Hey Mira."

"Yes."

Lucy bends over and whispers in her ear, "Do you have any medicine for curing colds?"

"Yes."

"Can I have some?"

There was a silent moment between the two. A silent wind blew as three dots appeared above their heads.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I have some, but can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

Mirajane holds her hand in hers and gives her a serious nod.

And theeen ...

.

.

.

.

"WHY WOULD YOU NEED A COLD TABLET? DID YOU CATCH A COLD? ARE YOU FEELING ILL? SOMEBODY QUICK! TAKE HER TO THE INFIRMARY!"

Wow Mira-san. That's more than a question, isn't it? (A/N: yesh :3 it is :3 )

Everybody in the guild, once again, stop what they're doing and turn their attention and gaze towards the two girls.

"What's all this about?" asks Erza as she approaches with a plate of strawberry cake with a fork stabbed on it, holding it like a waitress.

"I think Lucy caught a cold," says Gray as he approaches, a bit wet from the rain. He probably raced back, completely naked, home to get new pairs of clothing ... and a new boxer, but a girl was depressed and was crying about it. "Hey, Lucy. What did you do with my underwear?." His face paled a second later when he thought more deeply. "You're not keeping them, are you?" Lucy was shocked and also disgusted. Here's how she looked like: .

Natsu literally head butted in, his eyes showing anger and the color of white. (A/N: i hope you guys understand what Narrator-san is trying to say ~ but here's a pic anyway -3- fs71/f/2011/349/c/8/natsu_and_gray_fighting_by_gildarts_ ) "Why would she have you're dirty underwear, droopy eyes?"

"How should I know that, slanty eyes? That's why I'm ASKING!"

They glare at each other as they head-butt from left to right.

Erza's plate drops as she stares in horror at Lucy. (A?N: fangirls: NAAAANIIII % ) Then, out of the blue, she attacked her. "WHAT?! LUCY CAUGHT THE FLU?! WE HAVE TO CURE HER THIS INSTANCE! WENDY! WHERE'S WENDY?! SOMEBODY FIND WENDY AND BRING HER HERE THIS MINUTE!" She glares around the guild with glowing red anime-style eyes, (A/N: imagine this face but not the whole image -3- . /_cb20110925062221/fairytailfanon/images/0/02/Erza_and_ ) equipped in her Fire Empress armor. WARNING: CHIBI-STYLE MOMENT HAPPENING NOW.

Everybody bumps into one another and pulls Wendy out of the crowds and throws her in front of Erza. (A/N: what is she, lion food :O those guuuys -.- )

Erza grabs her arms, below her shoulders, and sets her in front of Lucy then points her finger at her. "Please use your healing abilities to cure Lucy's flu."

Wendy nods her head and answers, "Yes, ma'am." She spreads out her arms and focuses, blue lights, bla bla bla. After a minute Wendy retreats her arms and stares at her hands. "That's strange."

"What's the matter?" Erza asks, staring at her with round normal red eyes. She grabs her shoulders and shakes them. "Is it incurable?!"

Wendy's eyes swirls as she tries to get over the dizziness. "No. It's not that. It's just that-"

"I'M NOT SICK!" yells Lucy. (A/N: remember guys! we're still in chibi-mode o0o )

"WHAT?!" yells everyone in the guild, but mainly focusing on Erza, Gray, Natsu. And also Mirajane. Let's not forget Mirajane.

WARNING: CHIBI-MODE DEACTIVATED

"Then why did you ask for a medicine for colds?" asks Mirajane.

Lucy mentally flinches. _I_ _can't let anyone know._ "My tablets ran out and winter is about to come. I just wanted some for emergencies, you know? I'll pay you back afterwards." She clamps her hands together. "Please."

The room became blank and three dots appeared above everyone's head.

.

.

.

.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" asks Mirajane, smiling with the smile she used before, and walks back to her counter and looks for the medicine.

Erza shakes her head. "Honestly. You gave me such a fright. For a second I thought you might have got some kind of cold that you would be stuck with and that we had to find some kind of special herb that is impossible to find and bring it to you before two days' time have passed. And on the journey we would make new comrades who would like to join Fairy Tail and one of the girls would call me 'big-sis'." Her eyes shines as she figures out the whole situation. (A/N: imagine her eyes like this :3 uploads/1/18405/544042-erza_ ) After that she immediately turns her attention to Lucy and gives one of her red glowing glares. (A/N: remember guys, when Narrator-san says something like this he means it literally. hope that made sense :3 ) "Don't you ever joke about something like that!" (A/N: here: uploads/1/18983/290134-episode_11_fairy_tail_9568123_1273_ u0 )

Lucy, cowering in fear, answers quickly,"H-hai!"

"Here." Mirajane hands her the medicine which was inside a small rectangular box. "If there's anything else just ask. You can trust me." She winks at her. (A/N: imagine this: . sorry if this is bothering you :o if you don't need it then you don't have to look up at it , )

Lucy sweatdrops as she watches Mirajane smile, the atmosphere around her sparkles. _I'm sorry, Mira,_ she thought. (A/N: i'm sorry too T-T m_1975455_ )

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**~A Few Minutes After Everything Was Cleared~**_ (A/N: Narrator-san put this because he didn't know what else to say 030 )

"Bye Lucy." Mirajane waves her hand as she watches her walk across the room. She raised a hand and waved back with a smile. (A/N: something like this :3 . )

It's been raining since morning and the weather hasn't changed at all.

Lucy got her umbrella out, released its wings (A/N: doesn't know any other way to explain it :3 ), puts it over her head and takes a step outside.

"LUUUUSHIII!" She hears someone calling her name. She turns around and she sees none other than ... Well, you know who it is.

"What's wrong Natsu? Got something to say?" She turns her back to him and continues, "I really don't have time for this (A/N: ouch :3 ) so if you want to say something to me say It now. I'm really busy today."

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy turns to him and watches him giving one of his trying-to-figure-out-something-that-seems-suspicious look. She sweatdrops. "You know, you seem a bit ... Uhh ... Different."

Lucy flinches and answers, "Really? Why do you think that?"

Natsu looms over her and takes a few sniffs. "You smell different too." And sniffs 2 more times. "And a bit familiar. Like I know this scent from somewhere."

Lucy nervously laughs and gives him a hard, not-really-friendly push. Natsu fell back on his butt with a '_gah!_'. "That must be the new perfume I bought." She pulls her umbrella a bit closer to herself and tightly squeezes it. "If you don't have anything else to say I'm leaving." She walks out of the guild and through the heavy, wind-pushing rain. (A/N: why is she outside in a weather like that :O you're so mean, Narrator-san ~ )

"I'll drop by your house today, Lucy. Make something good to eat." The blonde maiden turns around and sees a goofy smile on his face.

_Can't let anyone know!_

"I already said you can't come by. I'm busy today so don't bother."

"I'm still coming by, you weirdo. I haven't had any good meals the past few days and I don't have enough to buy me and Happy some food. So why don't you cook something good for us?"." He gives her his usual grin. (A/N: you know which one :3 )

Lucy blushes a bit, but still answers, "NO!" (A/N: im here for us guys :3 . ) She turns around and continues walking.

Gray comes by and asks, "Why do you always force yourself into her house? You know how annoying that is, slanty eyes?"

"Shut up, droopy eyes! She doesn't mind. She actually likes it when I do that." Gray shakes his head.

"That sounds like something a stalker would say."

Natsu head-butts in and retorts, "And that sounds like something an exhibitionist would say." Gray head-butted back.

"You must be that retarded if you think I sound like some stripper, flame-brain." Natsu pushes again.

"You're the retard. You alsways do something that makes you an exhibisionist." The two started fighting again. (A/N: y'all know what a tumbleweed is, right? well, imagine them fighting like that 0o0 )

* * *

I wonder what's gonna happen next :3 I think this was an okaaaay chappie x3 I have another one chappie I'm working on. this is only the half of it :3 if you guys …. I mean gals – enjoy this chappie let me now and i'll try to finish the second part by tomorrow ^u^

Natsu: YEEESS! now i can come to Lucy's house. it's been a while since i have

Gray: pleeeaase, she doesn't even want you in her house. you're just an extra weight

Natsu: you're the only one who's gonna be an extra, droopy eyes _*head-butting*_

Gray: shut up, slanty eyes! i bet for all the money in the world Lucy doesn't even want you in her life _*head-butting back*_

Erza: and i bet my strawberry cake that Lucy would care about none of you _*glaring at them*_

Natsu&Gray: _*running away and screaming*_

Erza: _*running after them*_

Cobra: when do you think they'll know of our existence? _*watches as Erza chases Natsu and Gray*_

Midnight: maybe after a few chapters _* also watches Erza chase Natsu and Gray*_

Midnight&Cobra: _*watching Erza beating the crap out of Natsu and Gray, sweatdropping* _let's go

Thank you everyone for your kid reviews and for following and favoriting this story. I hope you guys keep supporting me (B

_~FAAAAIRY-SAN OOOOUUUUUT!~_

p.s here are some chocolate-chip cookies ^3^ _*gives away free cookies*_

Special thanks to Fro for president: you always make me laugh with your funny reviews

Girl Who Loves Her Cartoons: you're so sweet :D I'm glad you like that ^u^ make sure you sharpen them pitchforks u0 nice and sharpy, i always say

Awolflover2: hahahaha infiltrating the Magic Council. be careful and don't get caught 0u and yes Midnight is a creepy jerk. i wonder what they'll do to our poor Lucy T-T glad you love it

Stellar MEL: thank you xD it's supposed to be funny, but i'm terrible with jokes, to be honest. i just come up with stupid jokes and put them down, not sure if they're funny =u=

AMMiss: you're welcome (for the cookies) just to remind you you were suppose to make some cake and fish patties for Happy (lol xD) GIVE ME MY FOOOOD xD

I'm sooooo happy reading these reviews all the time. you have no idea how excited I get from reading everyone's reviews. sometimes I reread then to boost my energy. Again thank you everybody for reviewing, fav-ing, following, doing EVERYTHING to make me feel so happy. Oh and

p.s I kinda cut half of the precious 10th chapter because it was super long so maybe I can update it tomorrow :D

THAAAAANK YOOOOUUU ^O^


	11. Cold Yet Warm

Heeeelloooo and here's chappie 11 guys (yaaaay ^u^) hope you enjoy this

Lucy: if you like this story please support her by writing short reviews about what you think of the story

Cobra: if you don't then GET THE HELL ATTA HERE

Me: _*pulls out a pan that was conveniently in Erza's boobs*_ heeeey Coooobraaa

Cobra: _*sweats a lot because he sees the pan then makes a run for it*_

Me: _*runs after him while waving the pan in the air*_ GET OVER HERE YOU SICK BASTARD

Lucy: *sweatdrops, whispering* why is Erza here?

Midnight: *whispers back* she came back to have more strawberry cake

Lucy: but we're out of strawberry cake. who bought it?

Midnight: it was AMMiss-san. she gave the cake to Fairy-San and she was saving it for Erza for cases like this

Lucy: _*nods her head*_

AMMiss: _Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Cold Yet Warm...**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**~Back to Lucy~**_ (A/N: cause why not -3- )

As the rain heavily pours down with cats and dogs, (A/N: I know this isn't how you're suppose to mention it but it sounds way more interesting this way. please, just go with this -3- ) Lucy continuous to walk bravely through the rain, keeping the umbrella tightly clutched against her chest, getting soaked already.

_Just a bit longer,_ she though. She made it to her house but not to her door. She was only 2 meters away from her house. She takes a step. Then another step. And another. One more. Again, one more.

1 meter.

She was only a few feet away.

One last step.

The umbrella flew away from her hands, the wind pushing her back; she retraces her steps. She fell down on the concrete ground, splashing in the muddy puddle, completely drenched in water. What was worse was that the rain helped her clothes get even more soaked. She was not enjoying this. Lucy screams quietly, frustrated by all this. _Stupid rain! Why did it suddenly turn out like this? The weather was perfect yesterday._ She gets up from the floor, sighing. _At least they won't know anything about this._

And now for the cliché thing everybody adds in _'what-can-possibly-go-wrong'_ situations. You already know, don't you? (Gals: yesh :3 )

The door opens to reveal none other than the beast.

.

.

.

.

_Midnight?!_

(A/N: waaaaat oAo )

He stares at her blankly. No emotions whatsoever.

She stares at him, surprised. But we now why!

"How long do you plan on staying outside in the rain? Get in!"

Lucy nods her head, keeping her head down as she walks towards his direction

Midnight had an irritated look on his face, but it didn't look as cruel as it used to. "Stupid blonde woman."

She stops, looking up at him with a slight blush, without making any eye contact, she whispers, "Thanks." (A/N: ooooooouuu 0w0 this is getting gooood :3 )

His eyes widen a bit from shock, but quickly reverts back to his usual expression. _Is she trying to fool me?_ (A/N: *says nothing as she slowly back away, whispers* maaaaybeee x3 )

She walks past him, running up the steps and slamming the door, loud enough for them to hear.

Midnight closes the door and walks back to the living room, covering his body with a pink blanket. (A/N: :3 gihi )

"So what did she say to you?" asks Cobra as he casually flips through channels.

"She didn't say anything." He pauses and clears his throat. "She just walked in and ran up to her room. Anything else you wanna ask?"

"Yeah." Cobra finally stops changing the channels and stays at a channel that has a crime-themed movie. "If she didn't say anything then tell me. Why did your heart skip a beat?" He looks at him from the corner of his eyes.

(A/N: daaaaaiym 030 )

Midnight flinches a bit, but then laughs over it. He laughs. He laughs? He laughs. He laughs! HE ****ING LAUGHS?! (A/N ooomaaagaaawd 0 0 ). But then he just glares at him while giving him an evil smile. "I don't know what you heard with that abnormal ears of your, but it wasn't my heart that skipped a beat. It was hers." He smirk got wider. "Don't tell me you're already falling for her?"

The main character in the movie shot a bullet at a practice board.

Smirking, he turns down the volume by 5 digits.

1

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

.

5!

"Don't get the wrong idea. I could care less about her love life. If you're going to make her fall in love with you then go ahead. I just want to get out of this hell house before the 6 months are over."

"Of course. We can't forget about that, now can we? I'm gonna make her fall head over heels for me."

"Whatever. Just make it quick."

Without giving any facial expressions, Midnight turns his attention to the wide screen, watching the crime-themed movie with him. "Just don't get in my way." They stood silent for a minute until Cobra got up to his feet. Pronto. "What's wrong?"

"I hear something."

"That's probably the girl. She was soaked when she got here so she might be taking a shower."

"It's not her, you idiot! It's someone else. Someone familiar."

Another silence fell upon them. Not a sound made.

(A/N thish ish geshing shushpishioush |:3 )

The smirk on Cobra's face slowly creeps out. "It's definitely him. I can hear his footsteps. His breathing. His heartbeat."

"Do you have any idea how creepy that sounds? (A/N: i might ^3^ ) You sound like some psycho who's been following and keeping an eye on for more than a year."

(A/N: now that's just over-the-top creepy :o )

"This is great. This is really great." Midnight got really irritated.

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?" Cobra continues to ignore his presence.

"Finally. Now my prayer has been heard. Now I can have my revenge."

"Wasn't you prayer about something like-"

"Be quiet! I can't hear with your annoying voice blocking my concentration." He got even more irritated than he was before.

(A/N: aaaaw, poor Middy :D sha kyat x3)

_That blonde bothers me less than he does,_ he thought. (A/N: 'bout time you realized that Middy :) ) Midnight looks up at the crimson-eyed man, who's aura had changed into something deadly. The atmosphere around him was hard to breathe in. (A/N: someone help, imma gonna dieya xo ) _This is not going to end well_. He gets up from the sofa, dragging the pink blanket with him. (A/N |:3 )

"20 minutes for his arrival. You're mine, Natsu Dragneel."

(A/N: DAAAAAIIIYM xD )

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**~Back to Lucy~**_

After washing the mud off her hair, and probably other parts of her body, she steps out of the showers and climbs into her bathtub filled with warm water. As she dips her body in she sighs, feeling relieved; relieved that she can finally have some alone time, all by herself.

"Aaaaah! This feels sooooo goooood. I can't remember the last time I took a bath like this one." She stretches her arms. "It feels like it's been ages."

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**~Ding Dong~ **_ (A/N: this means flashback 030 )

Let's go back to when Lucy didn't get this pain-in-the-ass job request. (A/N: I'm sorry for the vulgar language, guys :o )

Here's what was said in Chapter 1, the start of all this problem:

-It was late that night. Probably 9:42. It was just a moment ago that Lucy was done taking a shower, and now is putting on her usual clothing. (A/N: the one in the GMG)-

(A/N: it's literally copied and paste -_- )

It's been only two day since you starting doing your job. Don't exaggerate yet, Lucy.

(A/N: tis alright, my beloved Lucy-sama, you canth do this 0u0 )

She lays her head back against the hard rectangular part of the tub (A/N: soooorry, don't know what else to call it :3 ) and rests her head. "I wish this moment lasts forever." She sinks her head deeper. "This feels nice." Then she blows watery bubbles.

"Why does it take so long for women to shower?" (A/N: 0.o … -_- oh no he didn't )

"Because unlike men women want to take their baths in a relaxing way."

.

.

.

5

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lucy quickly grabs what she can: a shampoo bottle. Why? I don't know. Probably because it was the only thing she could reach out to. (A/N: that's reasonable for me - u - )

She throws the bottle.

It hits him straight on the center of his forehead. Bulls-eye! (A/N: hihi =u= )

As soon as he recovers with a few rubs on his boo-boo he pops back up.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" (A/N: self-defense mechanism ?:o )

With her hands, Lucy quickly covers her _caughboobscaugh_. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, MIDNINGHT!"

"WHY SHOULD I? IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO SEE YOU COMPLETELY NAKED!"

Ouch! Now that hurt Lucy's womanly pride, but she was mostly concerned about him seeing her in her baby-suit. "I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF MAVIS IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA CALL … CALL … I'M GONNA CALL -"

Midnight smirks. "Seems like you don't have anyone to help you out, huh?"

"I'LL CALL OUT MEST!"

The bathroom fell silent.

.

.

.

.

**SLAM!**

The door was shut. (A/N: 0.o wooooaaa =A= )

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**~Two Minutes After Lucy Got Changed~**_

"So. Do you mind telling me why you did something bold as sexually attacking me?" Lucy was sitting on her bed, one leg over the other. Her expression gave off a deadly aura, but not as much as Cobra's.

Sitting on one of her fluffy chairs was Midnight. "I have a reason why I walked into your bath-time."

_Barge is more like it,_ she says mentally. "I'm waiting."

"Your boyfriend is coming over for a visit. Don't you want to make him some lunch?"

"WHAT? NATSU IS COMING OVER? WHEN? IS HE HERE ALREADY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Lucy got up, panicking, grabbing his collar vest (A/N: don't know what to call tat -3- ) and violently shaking back-and-forth.

In a blink of an eye she was pinned down on the cozy chair. Fast. I know. (A/N: sonic fast? :3 )

Midnight brought his face so close to Lucy's even a small push of their heads will make them have a direct kiss. (A/N: this is my expression right now: :} ) "Quiet down and listen to me, woman!" Her eyes open wide. She was shocked. And scared. She didn't wasn't something like last time to happen again. "He's not here yet. Cobra's waiting impatiently for him. He wants a round two with him. Go stop him."

Lucy slightly blushes. She can feel his hot breath on the tips of her lip, his red eyes staring down into her brown ones. She felt like she was naked before him. (A/N: woooaaah Lucy o0o take a step back u0 ) "W-w-what c-can I d-do?"

"Do whatever you did to me." He bends over to her right ear. "Threaten him."

She feels a cold shiver running up her spine, his voice giving her 'the shrills', you could say. "Ok." (A/N: so loyal *u* )

He pulls back a bit, but still keeping the close distance. He smiles at her. A smile Lucy never though she could see. It's a cute, nice, kind, friendly – call it whatever synonyms that would please you, but it was a smile Lucy couldn't imagine seeing on Midnight's face. Okay? "Good girl."

He kisses her right cheek.

(A/N: 0A0 FLABBLABLABLALABSHA )

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**~DownStairs: Living Room~**_

"I SAID NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE THAT PUNK NEEDS A BETING FOR PUTTING ME IN JAIL."

"IT'S MOSTLY YOUR FAULT, SNAKE BOY!"

"Snake boy? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"SHUT UP, YA EMO! CAN'T YO SEE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ARGUMENT? (A/N: imagine Lucy and Cobra towering over Midnight, just like how Erza does to Natsu and Gray :D )

Midnight in chibi-mode: _They're so mean!_

"THIS IS THE ONLY CHANCE I HAVE FOR A REMATCH. IF YOU DARE INTERFERE I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY! UNDERSTOOD?" She flinches from his loud voice, but still has the courage to go against him. (A/N: yaaay ^3^ )

Midnight cups her ear and whispers a few words. She nods her head in approval, and when she turned her focus to Cobra he seemed a bit paler than his usual skin color. _He might've heard it then, _she says to her brain.

"Fine. I'll listen. Just … Just don't call him here."

Lucy secretly giggles in triumph, none of them knowing. (A/N: chibi-style, in her brain… maybe :3 )

Then she takes them upstairs to her room. (A/N: vaaaaat? 0A0 )

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**~In Lucy's Room~**_

Lucy pushes Cobra and Midnight harder. "Just. Get. In." (A/N: o.0 )

"We. Don't. Want. To." Both boys pull themselves against Lucy's force.

"No way am I stepping inside an object," complains Cobra.

"Me neither. Especially when there's another guy with me," complains the other.

She gives up. "Fine. Then I have no choice but to call Mest over and ask for his help." They both flinch from the sound of his name.

"Do you mind getting the door for us?" they both ask, already settling inside the closet.

(A/N: hahaha xD macho destroyed by the name of one guy hahaha ha x3 I'm so evil :3 )

"I'd love to." She closes the door. "You know, it's not like you're staying in there for the rest of your lives. It's only temporary."

"Even so you have no right to stuff us in a smelly closet," retorts Midnight.

A vein pops out. "My closet is not smelly! And besides, you should appreciate what I'm doing for the both of you. If it was a different person then they would have thrown you in a basement or in an attic."

"If it was a different girl then she would treat us like human beings." (A/N: ouch :o )

Lucy felt a pang against her chest. (A/N: okay now they're just being mean :o everybody get out yar tourches and burn down the closet :O fangirls-who-follow-Lucy: YEEAAAH! ) "Shut up! They wouldn't have chosen a girl who's all kind and mushy. They're not stupid, you know?"

"He's here," finally came Cobra's voice.

Lucy jumped on her bed, pretending she's asleep, but when she realized her pink blanket wasn't even on her bed it was too late …

Natsu was already here.

After jumping down from the window he walks up to Lucy and pokes her cheek a few times, "She's not moving." He bends down, close to her mouth, and listens to her breathing. "She definitely looks _and_ sounds asleep. Aaah, and I thought I could have something to eat today."

The closest door creaks a bit. Natsu's attention was quickly focused on that one spot. (A/N: don't go there 's nothing in there =u= ) He slowly walks up to the closet, reaching his hand out, he grabs the knob and slightly opens it. (A/N: he didn't listen -_- )

"Achooo!"

Natsu looks away and runs back to Lucy, completely forgetting about the creeping closet. "Is she sick?" He places his forehead on top of hers. "It's not warm." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "But her body is cold." He takes off his vest-shirt thingy (A/N: the one he wears in the Grand Magic Games 0o0 ) and places it over Lucy's body. "Good night, Lushi." He bends down and kisses her forehead. "Don't get sick, okay?" Then he walks to the window, steps out, closes the window carefully as to not wake her up, and jumps down, his footsteps getting more distant as he runs back home to where Happy was waiting.

The closet door violently opens and the two breathless boys get out, tripping on one another's legs. "WE'RE NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!" and then they both storm out of her room.

Lucy got up from the bed, her face flushed red.

What does this mean? (A/N: how am i suppose to know ?:o you're telling the story here :o )

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**~Night-Time: Living Room~**_

As always Cobra is flipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch.

**Graaa~**

But then his stomach growls.

"Hey, Midnight. How long do you think she's gonna stay locked in her room?"

On a different sofa where Midnight is lying down, he turns his head sideways to get a better view of Cobra. "I don't know. I feel sick so let me sleep." He turns around, facing the opposite direction from which Cobra was looking at.

In other words, he got his back turned against him.

"Aren't you the one who said you were make her 'fall-head-over-heels' for you?"

"I'm not in the mood to do that. Why don't you do it?"

"Psht. No way. I'm not getting any more closer to that b****y woman. (A?N: woaw woaw woaw wooaaw :o what did he just say? :O ) She's way too annoying to handle. That's why I gave you this part of the job."

"It's not like she's going to kill you. Just go upstairs and check up on her. Now leave me alone. I don't have the energy to talk to you."

"Tch. Whatever." He gets up from the cozy couch. "But remember this: after you recover from your cold I'm _never_ doing this again."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just get it over with. Oh, and make sure you turn off the T.V. The noise is giving me a headache."

With a vein popped on his head Cobra snatches the remote from the sofa's seat and turns the television off with one push of the 'power' button. "You're lucky I'm not the type to kill a sick person."

Midnight simply answers, "Hai. Hai." (A/N: I would looove it if I heard Midnight say something like that. I would totally fangirl over it u )

A deep frown forms from the tips of his eyebrows as he leaves the room without saying anything else. (A/N: and I would also replay it many times =3= )

Because he won a small battle over something that he didn't feel like doing Midnight smirks in triumph. _Now you will feel the pain that I experienced._

And no one knew of which kind of pain Midnight experienced after he started to flirt with the Celestial wizard. (A/N: so true =A= )

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**~Back to Cobra~**_

He walks up the steps, constantly thinking how he should approach her and how she might react to them. _This is such a pain in the ass. Why do I have to go through all this?_

When he arrives to the entrance to Lucy's room he thoughtfully stares at the door knob, then to the center spot of the door. _Should I just go in or should I knock first. Who cares? I'm just gonna go straight in and tell her to make us dinner._ He raises his hand high…

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

The door was knocked three times. "I'm coming in," he announces. He opens the door, walks straight into her room with just a frown on his facial expression, and looks at her body that was faced to the opposite direction from him. Just like what Midnight did earlier.

Lucy didn't move.

"Oi. O bāchan, (A/N: sorry i couldn't help but put it in Japanese. soooo soooorry A ) Get up. We're hungry. Go make us dinner."

Lucy didn't answer.

_This is exactly why I hate women. _(A/N: we'll see about that *u* ) He walks up to her, closing the huge distance between the two.

Now he was beside her, by the bed.

Cobra starts to glare at her. "Temee." (A/N: in case no one knows what that mean it's a rude way of saying it's like 'why you!' :O ) He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him, but as soon as his fingers touched Lucy's skin his heart trembled. (A/N: oooh maaai 03o ) _When did she…_ He turns her body over so that her back was laid comfortably. He takes Natsu's vest, disgusted by the scent left on it. _Why am I taking care of her when she's supposed to take care of us?_ (A/N: don't ask a question I can't answer -_- … or can I? :D )

Lucy kept breathing rapidly.

He extends his hand, placing it on Lucy's forehead, feeling as though he's warming his hand at a fireplace. "That bastard! He's the one who gave her this cold. What exactly did he do to make her catch it?"

Lucy slightly opens her mouth. "Wa…" Cobra notices so he leans close to her lips for a better listen. (A/N: now kiss oAo )

"Say it again, woman. I didn't hear you." She opens her mouth again.

"Wa… te…r."

After hearing her request he straightens his back. "Is that all?"

Lucy didn't answer. The only thing she did was breath rapidly.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." He turns around and leaves the room. Just like before he leaves silently without a single word. (A/N: |D )

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**~DownStairs: In the Kitchen~**_

The tap water runs and runs as Snake Boy fills up two glasses of water. He takes one glass in one hand, the other with his other hand. "It feels like I'm the father who's taking care of two sick kids." He walks into the living and hands one of the glasses to Midnight who greatly accepts it and drinks it till nothing is left. He gives the glass back and mutters a word of thanks.

"Hey, that woman caught a cold. Did you know that?"

"No."

"So how did you spread your disease to her? Did you attack her again?" (A/N: :3 )

"Urusai. I didn't repeat that accident. She was wet when she got back. Maybe she caught the flu from that."

"That's a possibility."

"And I also kissed her cheek."

They both went silent for a bit.

.

.

.

.

"If she caught the flu from a small contact like that then that must mean she has a weak body."

"Aren't you jealous?" Cobra replies his question with a devilish smirk.

"I don't see anything in that woman."

Midnight chuckles at his blunt response. "I thought you might say something like that." He rests his hands behind his head, pillowing his head. "Too bad though. If she was less bossy and less annoying I'm sure anyone would fall for her charms."

"I thought you said that _you_ would make her fall in love with you. Not the other way around." Midnight opens his eyes, staring up at the ceiling, not meeting Cobra's gaze, but his lips were still curved in a sadistic-like smile. (A/N: what happened to him? - A - )

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not in love with her. I'm just telling you what I think of her."

"And what's that?"

"I guess you could say she's cute in her own ways. All humans are the same: they always fall for the kind of person they feel attracted to. Not by appearance but by who they are and what they're like."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Humans really are strange beings. It's pathetic how they can say something stupid like 'love at first sight' or 'this must be love'. What a joke! I bet that pink-headed guy already has the hots for her."

"I'm leaving." Cobra turns around and takes a step.

"Listen up, Cobra. (A/N: heeere it cooomes 3 tell him to back off from Lucy :D ) You should be careful around her. She may have a few tricks up her sleeve to make us act like her puppets, but when it comes down to how men think about her oblivious actions you can't help but have the urge to just pin her down and -" (A/N: ?:D )

"I've heard enough! You don't have to go into details."

"I'm glad you understand. I didn't want to go into details either. Anyway, just be careful around her. I sometimes wonder if this whole thing she's putting up is an act to fool us. If it is its definitely working."

"If you're done I'm leaving."

He chuckles again. "Cold as always."

No response.

Cobra left the room.

Midnight closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep with a frown across his forehead.

And the rain kept pouring on and on, a thunder roaring, cracking the skies with yellow light. (A/N: that's probably Laxus lol x3 )

With everything in disarray how will Lucy survive through the six months she supposed to endure for the sake of finishing her job request? Will she be able to clear out the disaster that will soon come upon her?

* * *

Special thanks to: AMMiss, Fro for president, awolflover2 who were generous enough to make a review. thank you sooo much T-T ya'll make me sooo happy that I always reread your reviews. you guys are the best. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME TAT

Midnight: yaaay I kissed Lucy

Cobra: tch. you only kissed her on the cheek

Midnight: yeah but the first time was waaay better than the one I did today

Cobra&Midnight: *glare at each other then start cat-fighting, chibi-style*

Me: *ignores them and continues* thank you all for reading and especially to the people who were mentioned above. I love you guys soo soo soo soo much. yall make me smile every single time

Lucy: mina, see you in the next chapter *waves good-bye*

p.s Midnight and Cobra are planning to take something that is very very very special to Lucy. stay tuned if you wanna find out

_~FAIRY-SAN OOOOUUUUT~_


	12. Confused Feelings and Misunderstandings?

**Chapter 12**

**Confused Feelings and Misunderstandings?**

_**~In Lucy's Room~**_

Cobra enters the room and closes the door with one hand while the other held the glass-filled-water. "Get up, woman. I brought you your water." Snake Boy walks up to the bed where Lucy is still bed-resting, her breathing seemed heavier than it was before Cobra had left. He would be lying right now if he said something like 'I don't care'. Not because he's a soft and kind person from the bottom of his heart, but because he didn't want to be beat up by Doranbolt again. _That was the most humiliating defeat I have ever had._ Could've been worse though, right? (A/N: yesh :3 )

With great and gentle care, as though he was taking care of a delicate and fragile rose, (A/N: this part sounds cheesy -3- ) he wraps one arm around her neck and waists her up. Her head gently rests on his shoulder as he slightly lifts her chin up, then he brings the glass to her mouth for her to drink, but guess what – she didn't. (A/N: what :O why? -_- ) She just tilted her head a bit, resting her head on the collar bone of his neck, breathing deeply: in and out, in and out, in and out, her cheek were burning, the red around her cheek bone was visible to the naked eye. (A/N: 0.o ooooh maaaaiiii =u= )

Cobra gets pissed, tilting her chin back up again he holds the glass to her mouth. "Listen here, blondie. I worked my ass to get this for you. The least you could do is drink up." But Lucy still refuses to drink. Her mind and body were so exhausted and restless she couldn't even lift a single muscle. She didn't have enough energy to swallow down even one single sip of the refreshment. She was too weak. There was nothing she could do now. (A/N: noooo, Lucy-samaaa T-T )

_She must have some medicine lying around in her room. _(A/N: or does she? :D ) With that thought in mind he places Lucy back down on her bed. Maybe she has some in those drawers. He puts the glass on the table, the one that Lucy usual sits at and works on her novels. _What's this? _He picks a few sheets of paper and reads what's written on it. (A/N: uuuh, ooooh =o= )

It was the novel Lucy and Levy were talking about earlier today, before Lucy got sick. She had promised her she would get the second chapter done by tomorrow but since something like this came up it seems like it will be impossible to fulfill that promise. (A/N: that's a shame YoY )

After reading the first chapter he puts the stack of papers back down in the same position and spot he took it from. He didn't want Lucy to find out that he was looking through her stuff. Especially her novels. Everyone knows how amateur authors feel when they first start to write some idea they formed. Even though Lucy has been doing this for more than a year she still feels very conscious of who reads them. (A/N: we aaall know how that feels like, am I right :D *cricket noises* oookaay – moving on -_- ) "Not bad, fairy. At least you have one good feature that makes you cute." (A/N: *o* *eyes shining )

When he opens the drawers he sees nothing but more papers and piles letters that haven't been sent. "Tch." _She doesn't have any here._ (A/N: obviously - o - ) Then he closes the drawer and walks up to a different one; one that has a tall glassed mirror attached to it. As soon as he opened one of those drawers he immediately regretted looking for the cold pills there. (A/N: lol just like Erza x3 ) His cheeks were tainted with a slightly pink color. _Why does she wear those kind of panties? _(A/N: well, duuuh because it's mentioned in the anime and manga :o )

So he checks the room more cautiously, searching and looking through every single spot that could possibly be placed in (A/N: I am sooo sorry Y-Y bad joke, I know =u= ), but no luck came to him whatsoever. (A/N: ain't nobody got time for that! :O hurry up, find the medicine and give it to Lucy |( Lucy-saamaaa, gooomeen T-T )

He checked the bathroom next. Five minutes later he Cobra comes out with a small, round chemical object in the palm of his hand. "I can't believe that woman put it in such an obvious place. Why didn't she take it in the first place?" After grabbing the glass from the table he set at earlier he walks back to Lucy. With the same movement and action before, wrapping his arm around her neck, lifting her body up and then shifting her chin sideways, he inserts the pill into her mouth and then brings the cup up to her mouth again. When he tilts the glass from the bottom side up the water pours downward (A/N: this magic is called physics, everyone :3 ), but because of Lucy's constant panting this gave trouble to Cobra, not allowing him to complete his 'duty'. (A/N: o.0 ) "Hurry up and take the damn medicine. You'll feel better when you do." But Lucy didn't obey. She settles her head against his collar bone again, panting, her hot breath spreading across his flesh. (A/N: aaah hell yeah :D )

His heart races from the contact, a small pinkish color appearing on both cheeks. (A/N: go ahead, I know you girls wanna fangirl so badly *trying to keep her cool as she sweats from having to hold her screams in* u0 ) "Midnight…" _So this is what you meant. _He gazes at Lucy (A/N: *eyes bulging as she excitedly waits for the next scene* =u= ) : her mouth open with the pill still on her tongue. He frowns even though he was still blushing from seeing Sick Lucy's actions. "Stupid woman. You can't do anything right." He brings the glass up to his lips and takes in as much as he can. With one hand he lifts her chin up and squeezes the corners of her mouth, forcing her to open wide.

He plunges in, entrapping her lips with his he forces her to drink the water as well as the pill. She shuts her eyes tightly but accepts the liquid. (A/N: fshabalubagida aaaaaaaaahmaaagaaaaad oAo ) The water slowly escapes from the corner of Lucy's lip and slides down through her neck and enters between her - (A/N: leeet's not go into details there u0 fangirls: aaaaw y-y )

Lucy's eyes covered by her thick, long bangs while Cobra's was short and spiky. (A/N: okay let's just imagine this in an anime form =o= their eyes don't show, how that? =u= )

After Lucy swallows the last drop Cobra releases her lips, ascending as he stares at her with lustful eyes. He places her back on the bed, cupping one side of her cheek he wipes away the remaining. She looks so…

"Cute," he mutters. (A/N: fangirls: sooo cuute o am I right? :D hihi hi |D )

Once again Cobra leans down and gently places his lip on Lucy's, this time giving her a _real_ kiss.

He moves away again and covers her body with Natsu's vest, even though it bothered him a bit. (A.N: u-lala *u* ) But then he remembered that there was a blanket he found when he was looking for the cold pill. He walks toward a big closet and opens it. There he saw a big, pretty purple blanket. He took it and replaced it with Natsu's vest, throwing it away in , making sure he was covering every part of her body. Now he felt comfortable. He had no idea why though. (A/N: but we know u0 ) As he watches Lucy's sleeping face, her cheeks still a bit red but thankfully her breathing was reduced than it was before; he gives Lucy a heart-warming smile. "You're so strange, Lucy." (A/N: oAo *shocked* )

He steps back, looking at her one last time, then leaves the Fairy's room. (A/N: no, that's not me :3 ) , closing the door as he steps out. For some reason he felt exhausted. He couldn't tell if it was from kissing her or trying to take care of her cold. With a million thoughts in mind he leans against the door, trying to figure out what had just happened. And when he did his face dangerously paled. _I kissed her… _(A/N: and it was awesome =u= ) Cobra brings his hand to his mouth, brushing his lips with the tips of his fingertips. "I can't believe…" _I kissed her. _(A/N: me neither o3o ) _Why did I do that?_ (a/n: because I made you do it :D )_ How can I kiss a girl that I don't even care for? _(A/N: you tell me. i ain't you, you know -_- TR-U-TH! ) Cobra forms a fist in one hand and punches the wall sideways. "Worthless woman …" He lifts his head a bit, eyes burning with fury and rage. (A/N: uh oh, he's pissed 0.o ) "I'm gonna make these past six months a living hell."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_**~20 Minutes Later; DownStairs: Living Room~**_

It was 8:32 when Cobra and Midnight had finally eaten their first dinner since coming to Lucy's.

"I didn't know you could cook," states Midnight as he washes the dishes.

"I didn't know you could wash dishes, princess," he retorts, putting away the ketchup and mustard back into the fridge.

"You don't have to be a jerk just because I asked you to check up on her."

_And because of that I did something I never expected to do. _Cobra gave him an irritated glare. "Next time don't ask me to do something you're supposed to do." He still didn't understand why he kissed her even though he had no interest in Lucy. (A/N: maybe he's starting to like her *u* fangirls: naaah me: :| x3 )

"Hai, hai. I won't do that again, ya tsundere."

"I'm not a tsundere, you idiot. What gave you that idea?"

Midnight puts away the last clean plate away and walks up to him, patting his shoulder while giving him a smug smirk. "You don't have to hide it, Cobra. I know you like her. Am I wrong? You kissed her, am I right?"

**POW!**

With a bump on his head Midnight lays on the kitchen floor with his butt held high. (A/N: you know, in one of those scenes where Erza does to Natsu and Gray :} ) "Don't get full of yourself. I'm not some pervert who goes around flirting with every type of girl I lay an eye on." He turns away, a frown plastered across his face, and walks back into the living room, leaving Midnight to suffer by himself. Who would've guessed Cobra would be the type to act cold towards his partner?

Barely managing to stomach his dinner, Midnight gets up from the floor and leans on the fridge, putting a hand over his mouth to keep down his food. "I'm. Not. A. Flirt." _I'm only doing this just so we can escape. _And yet he never notices.

He also returns back into the living room, but with each step he takes he leans against the wall, still feeling like he would puke everything out. "Kobura!" (A/N: Japanese way of saying it) he whispers in a menacing voice. "Anata wa baka." (A/N: 'you idiot' :3 ).

"I heard that! Say that again and I'll beat the crap out of you."

His face paled a bot. _S***. He heard._

"And I still can!" (A/N" that Cobra and his mind reading skills :3 fangirls: magic, not skills 0-o me: of course :D hihihi )

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**_~Time Skip~ _**(A/N: because I don't know what else to write -_- )

Cobra watches Midnight barely walking, but mostly stumbling, across the room with an amused expression (A/N: that's just mean :o the least he could do is help |o ), and when he makes it to the couch he lets himself fall. (A/N: poor Midnight T-T I'm being so mean to you y-y but I can't help it *o* this is for the fans out there *w*) "You bastard!" he pauses, feeling the urge to vomit but it passes away as quick as it came. "Leave me behind?" Ignoring him Cobra turns his attention back to the television, not a single expression could be read in his eyes. Maybe he doesn't feel like seeing nor talking to anyone. "Temē. Listen to me when I'm talking to you."

He didn't answer him. "Fine. It's not like I care if you kissed her or not. As long as you don't cause trouble you can do whatever you want with her."

"Has your cold gone yet?" Cobra asks, not meeting his gaze yet.

"Finally decided to talk, eh? Hm. I knew you couldn't stay quiet with me forever but I didn't expect you to talk this soon."

He gives Midnight another irritated glare. "Just answer my question." (A/N: at least his looking at him now, right *cricket noises* psht -3- )

Flinching from his stare Midnight decides to just give him his answer without any trouble to cause. "Not completely but I'll be okay." He tilts his head. Why do you ask?"

Since Middy (A/N: fangirls: Middy? 0.o me: yesh Middy :3) was already paying attention there was no point in Cobra to return the gaze Midnight was giving. "The girl has to eat too. Go get her proportion. Feed her if you have to."

Of course what would you expect from a man who doesn't give a s*** about our Lucy and just takes advantage of her? Midnight 'humph"-s. "Why don't you do it? I don't want to go in there and see her annoying face, but for you it's the opposite, right? I'm sure you're just dying to walk in there, tear her clothes apart and –"

"JUST DO IT!" (a/n: me: nike? What are you doing here 0o0 nike: self-advertisement (B me: x3 gajeel; gihi )

Once again the dark mage flinches. "Alright, alright. I will." He gets up from the coziness of the couch even though he didn't want to and didn't feel like feeding the beautiful and gorgeous Lucy-sama her dinner. (a/n: how dare he |O he must get divine punishmeeent :O ) He gets up from the couch and walks between the T.V and him so he could at least enjoy something about doing his part of the job, but he gets an annoyed glare from him in return.

(a/n: let's just rush this :o ) He enters the kitchen, gets her food and a glass of drink because: Who knows when she would want something to wash it down with this, he though and lucky for him there were still some orange juice left for Lucy but not for tomorrow morning. (a/n: noooo O ) Then he walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

When he finally gets to the door he knocks with his feet, but 'kicks' is a better term to use then 'knocking'. (a/n: I know, right ?:D )

"Who is it?"

"It's me, you stupid girl."

"Coming." There was a loud THUD inside when Lucy moved. She walks across the room and opens the door. For some reason Lucy didn't have the feeling of a possibility that those two might be up to something. Maybe it was the flu. Maybe it had an impact on her defensive instincts. (a/n: maaaybe :o )

"What took you so long?" asks Midnight when she finally opens it, but when the door was fully open the very sight of Lucy was burned into his memory. The sight of hair, long and messy; the sight of her facial features, cheeks tainted slightly in red and her eyes half open, rubbing one side of her eyes to try to wake her sleepy mind; the sight of her body, it was a bit pale and sweaty but the curves were all in the right places. Her chest was busty and big. Midnight didn't have any problems taking up the job to flirt with her. In fact, he was starting to like what he was doing. He didn't have any regrets, but it still didn't change the fact that she was annoying. (a/n: what a perv :o )

"What did you come here for?" asks Lucy, still feeling a bit dreamy.

What am I doing? I should snap out of it. I'm here to feed her and at least say something nice and princely to her. Isn't that what girls like? (a/n: it is ?:o )

"Oh. You brought food! Thanks, but I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna sleep in today. You can put it in the fridge or something." Lucy closes the door but something was caught in it.

"I'm not leaving until this plate is empty." Midnight pushes the door open with his arm, then walks in across the room, sitting on one of the chairs at the table. Lucy stares at him, a bit surprised but also confused. _I don't get it. What is he trying to pull? _(a/n: noooothing 0,o ) Lucy is now officially confused. She doesn't know why he wants her to eat and she doesn't understand why he's in her room, being cozy with her. _Come to think of it he peeped on me this afternoon. _As Lucy went even further into the past she remembered something embarrassing. _I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET HIM DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! WHY DIDN'T I KICK HIM BETWEEN HIS LEGS?_ Lucy remembered the kiss Midnight had given to her. _HOW COULD I HAVE LET MY GUARD DOWN LIKE THAT? _(a/n: that was me, Lucy-sama o0o gooomeeen T-T ) Lucy suddenly starts to blush, but Midnight doesn't notice that. (a/n: what an idiot -_- )

"Don't make me wait, woman. I didn't come here to watch you staring at me." He gives a smug smirk. "Not that I mind. If you want you can come and get a closer look. Why not sit on my lap while you're at it?"

**TWACK! **(A/N I'm not sure how to write down that noise, hope ya'll understand -3- )

Something hard hit Midnight's forehead. Again. This time Lucy had pulled out a slipper out of who-knows-where. She was wearing slippers but she was wearing only ONE. _Guess know I know where she got it from,_ he thought, rubbing his forehead the third time today. The second time was when Cobra threw him the remote because he was saying 'unnecessary' things, if you know what I mean. _Why are people starting to throw things at me? _(a/n: that's also my doing :3, but you deserve it :D )

"QUIT SAYING DUMB THINGS!" Then she clears her throat as to change the subject quickly. "Anyway, now that you brought my dinner," she opens the door and hold it for him. "You may leave." As expected Midnight obeys her, not wanting to get into any trouble. not as long as she had that collar around her neck. Frowning, he gets up and walks to the door, and … closes it? "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Midnight turns and looks at her, giving her a smile. A fake smile. And Lucy could tell.

"Gomen ne, Onee-chan, but I can't leave until I see you finish that plate. So," he grabs her shoulders, turns her around, and then pushes her towards an empty chair. "Sit down and start eating." (a/n: to make the mood even sweeter please put on Mirajane's theme before you start reading ^3^ ) Lucy obeys and does as she is told. She didn't want to make a fuss about it so she thought, _eh, why not? _She was feeling a bit hungry since she hasn't eaten anything since this morning.

"Fine. But after I finish you're leaving. Got it?"

"Hai. Hai," was Midnight's answer as he sits at the chair opposite from hers.

Lucy picks up her fork and digs in to the spaghetti and meatballs, trying not to take too much. She drags it into her mouth and takes it in one go, chewing and then swallowing. "Wow," she replies, complementing to the spaghetti. "This is really good. Especially the meatballs." She looks up at Midnight and asks him, "Did you make this?" He lays back on his chair, closing his eyes as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah. And I'm glad you like it…" He opens one of his eyes and looks dead straight at her with the most sadistic smile he could ever pull (a/n: that's how i see it anyway :3). "Princess."

It takes the poor girl only a few minutes till she realizes what Midnight had said. She blushes immensely as she picks up a glass and throws the contents on him, shouting, "BAKA!"

Midnight's head, and half of his chest, was drenched in orange juice, but the good thing about it was that he had his eyes closed. The bad thing, for Lucy that is, was that Midnight was laughing, but not in a good way. The Celestial Maiden flinches from the creepy aura emitting from within him, _Uh-oh,_ was what she thought but didn't want to say. (a/n: I can understand that -3- ) "So now you're throwing drinks at me?" He opens his eyes and shoot a glare with his bloody red eyes while giving her a crazed smile. "What? A shampoo bottle and a slipper wasn't enough for you?" She gets up and backs away slowly.

"Midnight…" Lucy throws her arms out to protect herself from any attacks. (a/n: if you know what I mean ?:D ) "Gomen. Hontōni, hontōni gomen." She backs away further until her back hits the wall. _Uh-oh._ (a/n: *sings* we're in trouble. somethings coming up and it's a real life trouble x3 has anyone heard that song? :D forgot what it was called though :3 ) And when she turns her head back to Midnight he was right in her face. Not literally. Just extremely close, that's all. This caused her to shriek and accidently hit her head against the wall. _Ooow._

**SLAM!**

Midnight closes the distance between their heads. "Instead of apologizing and running away why don't you take responsibility?" He brought his free hand up and caught her chin, squeezing it and making her look like a fish out of water. (a/n: Happy would like that :D it would make fishing easier for him ^u^) "If you don't want me to complain this to The Magic Council and let them charge you for mistreating us. Not to mention failing to do your mission. And let's not forget about your rent. You want to pay them right?" Lucy nods her head.

"Uh-huh."

"Good girl. Now." Midnight let goes of her mouth but doesn't back away just yet. "Take responsibility."

Lucy brings her hands up to Midnight's muscular chest and tries to push, blushing a bit from the feels through his half-wet shirt, but she couldn't move him a single inch from his spot. "How about you go in and take a shower. I'll give you a towel and some clean clothes to wear." The dark mage gives an opposite force from Lucy's. "Eeep!"

"No way," he whispers, giving her another sadistic type smile. "I don't want to take a shower just because you 'accidently' threw orange juice on me. You gotta take responsibilities for your actions, Onee-chan." (a/n: is it just me or does he sound hotter when he calls her that ow0 )

Once again, Lucy blushes from the new nickname (a/n: idk what else to call it :3 ) Midnight has given her. "T-t-then what d-do y-you want me t-to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He pauses for a minute. Lucy waits for him to continue.

"What do you want me to do?"

Another sadistic smile. He slowly spells it out for her. "Lick. It. Off."

"Eh?" And then… "NAAANIIIII?"

"I said li-"

"YA DON'T HAVE TO REPEAT THAT!" she shouts, giving him a white, anime-styled glare.

"Here. Let me show you how it's done." Midnight bends down, head-leveled, and gives her a cat-like lick on the cheek, then whispers in her ear, "Do the same for me, ne, Onee-chan~?" then moves a bit back, still keeping the close distance, watching Lucy blush into a deeper red as she touches the wet spot. Her bangs covers her eyes as she mutters quietly. "Huh? Did you say something?"

**SLAP!**

A red mark left on his face. He didn't expect that, now did he? (a/n: i don't know what to say guys? :o i'm very speechless V3V it's his fault dou ;3)

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_**~Back To Cobra~**_

"No. Please, don't!"

"It's already too late. You must atone the sins you have committed."

The woman drops dead. The man pulls the gun away, dropping it to the ground. "Next time, don't betray me with another man." Then he walks out of the crime scene.

"This ain't half bad," replies Snake Boy as he pay close attention to the rest of the movie.

"Officer, it seems the woman was shot through the head."

The officer turns her head around, giving a hair flip for dramatic emphasis. (a/n: I just love the way I put that :D ) "And when did this happen."

"2 hours. That's how long she's been dead." A scene of the woman's corpse was shone on the screen with a white sheet covering her, which, somehow, reminded Cobra of someone.

He grins.

"I wonder if she's going to turn out like that." (a/n: o.0 ) Then his ears caught a loud and obnoxious noise. He already knew what it was. "Seems like he went too far again." Then he ignored it and turned his attention back to the television again. "Idiot."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**_~Back To Lucy And Midnight~_**

He gave her a pissed off glare. "The hell you did that for, you little Fairy Tail brat?" he says, spitting (a/n: not literally :o ) his words in a malicious way. He was getting annoyed by her within each minute. Just thinking that it's his job to do foolish thing annoys him even more. All he wanted to do was get out of here and live his life the way he wanted to: scheme evil plans and take over the world. (a/n: yep, that sounds like him -_- )

"I-I sh-should be a-asking you that q-q-question. I'M THE VICTIM HERE!" she retorts, glaring and smiling at him as an anime-style tear appears in the corner of her eyes. (a/n: not the crying type, okay? ^3^ the type she always gives to Natsu from time to time :3 )

"I was only showing you how to do it in case your stupidity got to you. There was no need for you to raise your hand against me." He grabs both hands and pins it above her head against the wall, keeping his eyes locked with hers, not even blinking an eyelash. And because of his intense stare, but mostly glare, at her Lucy blushes slightly because of the, once again, small distance between them. If he got any closer she was afraid that he might do something indecent. "If you are going to babysit us for the next six month then I'd rather not get slapped by a pathetic and weak girl. Make sure you do it properly because if you don't I'll complain this to the Magic Council." (a/n: ouch o.0 damn giiirl :3 ) He finally lets go of her and walks towards the bathroom. Then he turns around and adds a final request, "And make sure you get some clothes ready for me. I don't want to walk around the house bare without any clothes on." Then he closes the door and locks it, even though Lucy had NO intentions of getting in. (a/n: :3 ooor diiid shee ```w``` )

"I can't believe this is happening to me," she mumbles to herself. "Out of all the people in all of the guilds they chose ME." (a/n: 0.0 well you are the main heroine here -.- ) She walks up to her closet and opens the long brown decorated, wooden door from the knob attached to it. There were piles of clothes in each section, but they were all either a bit too girly or in bright colors. I don't think he'll want to wear something like that. (a/n: because he's a FREAKING EMO :O ) She looks a bit deeper into the pile and finds at least one black shirt, and when she pulls it out it wasn't what she expected to find. Lucy sweatdrops as she holds it up in midair. "He will definitely not like this." She inspects it a bit longer and finally found a perfect solution. "Maybe I can cut this part and make it look like a shirt. Yes!" _Lucy, you're a beautiful genius._ Then she maliciously laughs to herself. (a/n: u no the weird tin z dat I cn ctly imgne er syn & doin smthng lyk dat :3 p.s i wntd 2 tie smthn lyk dis butt I chng mi mynd :# iz cnfsin, ne? :-o ) _I will do whatever it takes to make sure I complete my job. Even if I have to survive the whole months with two annoying idiots_. (a/n: huh, that's funny :o that's what they think of you :D )

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_**~In The Bathroom~**_

Warm tap water sprinkles down from the shower faucet. Midnight holds his head up towards the faucet, his eyes closed, taking in slow and steady breaths, letting the warm water trickle down from his face to his neck, then to his chest, his hip, then to his – (a/n: alright, that's enough of the details -_- ) The face of a Helpless and Innocent Lucy, crying tears of sadness, flashed into his mind. "Tch." Then a Blushing Lucy, her cheeks red and body fidgety. "Stupid woman." Then a Weak and Powerless Lucy, pinned against her bed by his own hands as he-

**SLAM!**

His hand against the wall, Midnight covers his mouth with his right hand to suppress his voice as he blankly stares at the tiled wall with wide red eyes. The hell was I thinking about? Why in hell did that suddenly pop in my head? (a/n: you tell me c: ) The tap water slides down his thick black hair, travels to the tip of his white hair then drips down on the floor and gets washed down the drain with the rest. His hair now slouched over his forehead. "I have to finish and get out of here: both the shower and the task." He grabs a shampoo bottle and squeezes its contents onto his hand, and as soon as he did the scent of it got into his nostrils. **Strawberries?** (a/n: you know, I've seen a lot of strawberry related things with Lucy and I thought that I should put this so you guys could feel comfy reading someone has a suggestion that they would be comfortable w/t please tell and I could change it afterwards ^w^ ) **Why does she have something so childish?** He frowns and then grins with an annoyed expression. "Not that I care about what she has." (a/n: is it me or is Midnight looking more tsundere ?:o #w# ) Then he starts to clean his hair with the soapy, clean chemical. _Doesn't she have anything beside a strawberry shampoo? How bothersome. Now I would be walking around the house smelling like a girl._ He rinses his hair after gently cleansing it. _But if Cobra finds out that I used the same shampoo as hers he'll definitely get the wrong idea._ After he finishes washing his hair he moves on to the next stage: cleaning his body. He picks up the bath scrunchie and soap then rubs the soap on the scrunchie. As he rubs them together an… inappropriate image pops into his head. As a reflex he throws the soap on the floor. (a/n: poor soap y-y ) "That damned woman. Why does she keep popping into my head like that?" He sighs heavily and starts to rub the scrunchie against his chest. _Does that necklace have something to do with this? Can it influence our brains and manipulate whatever we're thinking? _He grins to himself. "That would be possible since she seems like the type who enjoys playing tricks." He pictures Lucy laughing evilly as she enters Cobra's mind and manipulates his mind to do his bidding: painting her nails, going shopping with her, playing dress up, cleaning the house, and doing other girly stuff with her. "I wonder if she's done something like that." He brings the scrunchie a bit lower then, once again, an image of Lucy pops into his head: on top of him and gently kissing his stomach and slowly moving down towards-

"Hey, woman! Get my towel and clothes ready. I've finished!."

* * *

**And here it is guys :D I'm sorry if it took me like 4EVER 2 update but I've been ~so~ busy with tests and the exams are coming soon T-T I'm not sure if I would be able to work on it so much, but I'll do my best and give you the goods xD I hope ya'll liked this chappie. I made sure not to make the characters OOC :3 R&R, F&F and forever cake. (Erza: where?) thank you all for reading and coming all the way here in my fanfic and I hope you continue to support me. I just looove all the reviews, the follows, the favorites. It just makes me sooo happy TuT thank you all soooooooo much. I love yooouu ToT *throws virtual choco-chip cookies and choco-milk* (if that's even possible) I think it is :3 and to people who have read all this way and have no idea what the shippings are I'm sorry I didn't say so earlier, but the pairing involve around Lucy :o kinda like a Lucy Harem :3 and there isn't going to be nalu, or CobraXKinana (don't know what the shipping for that is called, sorry) or something similar to that. I'm just writing things that come to my mind. If you don't like it you can stop reading. I don't mind really. I don't want anyone to read something they don't like, but if you're willing to read on I'm ~SUUUPER~ ~SUUUPER~ ~SUUUUUUUUPEEER~ grateful for that :D again, I'm sorry for not warning sooner and I'm sorry if you're disappointed. And to those who reviewed and favorite, followed. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you sooooo sooo very much. it makes me sooo happy to hear that you guys like this story. I actually have this idea that I thought of and that I don't think there are many fanfics out there about it, but I'll work on that as soon as I finish this one. And to those who are confused about Cobra and Midnight's feelings towards them, I'm not going to tell you juuuust yet. Can't make it that simple, now can we? :D muhahahah. HAHAHAH MUHAHAHA *cough, cough* anyway, there's gonna be lots of random stuff and other characters popping in so staaaay tuuuned XD**

**Cobra: what were you doing all this time?**

**Me: I was preparing for tests and doing projects, and homeworks, and I really hate my English teacher -_-**

**Lucy: don't worry :D after the exams you'll be able to take your break and start writing again**

**Me: yeah. I just hope they don't give me any homework during my SPECIAL brake**

**Cobra: *looks around* hey, has anyone seen Midnight.i haven't seen him since he went out**

**Lucy: what?! Out in the cold?**

**Me: *slowly backs away and hides inside Lucy's closet, while shutting the door, waving hands just like Skipper in the Penguins of Madagascar* you didn't see anything**

**Cobra&Lucy: ?:|**

**Fairy-San OOOOOOOOUUUUUT!**


End file.
